


Until the end of your life

by Raven41



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven41/pseuds/Raven41
Summary: 搬运古早黑历史 《直到生命的终结》非常不建议观看，平淡流水账黑历史谢谢





	Until the end of your life

【沉寂】  
　　人类以为时间是流动的，其实不是。  
　　时间是静止的，流动的是人类本身。时间是一种粘稠而僵硬的沼泽，一旦陷了进去，就没有了尽头，再也没有了动弹的能力。  
　　在这样的沼泽里，浸泡的久了，留下的，不是腐朽，就是荒芜。  
　　  
　　堂本光一已经很久没有拉开窗帘了，具体多久他也不记得了。但是每隔三天会有闹铃提示自己开窗通风，所以肯定还没有到三天。  
　　并不是因为他害怕阳光，只是因为他觉得没有什么必要，他把自己缩在一团昏黄的灯光下，翻看着一本厚厚的书，隐约可以看到书的侧面写着量子论三个字。  
　　房间里的摆设有些过于简单，冷冷清清，难以揣测屋主的性格，甚至让人有一种这个住处其实没有住人的错觉。他就坐在房间的沙发上，昏暗的客厅只有旁边的落地台灯亮着，在他精致的五官上投以阴影，而他只是盘着腿，低头看着书，过了许久才翻动一页。  
　　时间在这个房间里似乎是静止的，无法感知白天和黑夜，无法判断现在的时间，仔细观察，更加令人惊讶的是，这个房间里，没有任何可以显示时间的工具，没有钟表，房间里是死一般的寂静，甚至没有时钟的滴答声。  
　　他就坐在房间里，好像这些年都是如此。  
　　直到突然，一阵铃声传来，划破了几乎凝固住的空气，光一像是被吓了一跳，猛地抬起头，看向了旁边发出信号的电脑，意识到了发出声音的是自己的电脑之后，他的动作又变的缓慢。  
　　铃声很快就停下来，似乎铃声的目的仅仅只是传达一个信号，而不是让人去给予回应。  
　　光一放下了手上的书本，活动了一下僵硬的脖颈，听见肩颈传来僵硬的脆响，他却不以为意，摆了摆头，抬手伸了个懒腰。  
　　然后他微驼着背仰起头，看了会空白的天花板，微长的头发向后散着，露出了好看的脸部轮廓，他的喉结上下滑动了一下，抿了抿嘴，一鼓作气站了起来，转身拍了拍沙发上的褶皱，几步走到了窗前。  
　　厚重的长窗帘拖到了地上，他双手抓紧窗帘，向两边拉开，虽然他已经放缓了动作，但是扬起的细小灰尘还是让他呛的咳嗽起来，他一只手的手背挡着口鼻，另一只手挡在眼前——刺目的阳光从窗外直射进来，在强烈的阳光下可以清晰的看见空气中漂浮的细小灰尘，等到咳嗽平缓了一些，光一一只手继续挡在眼前，另一只手用力的推开窗户。  
　　新鲜的空气涌了进来，窗外的声音传入室内，细小的鸟叫声，远街上的人声和马路上的交通工具发出的声音伴随着阳光和新鲜的空气一股脑地扑闪进了室内，时间仿佛流动了起来，就像黑白的画面突然染上色彩一样，光一站在窗前，阳光下他的五官清晰起来，人偶一样精致分明的五官再加上苍白的肤色，乍一看就像从油画里走出的人物一样，却没有任何表情。  
　　他淡淡的看着窗外，阳光给他年轻的面孔上镀上金边，但是远远的望过去，他的身影已经有些佝偻。

【相遇】  
　　我叫刚，堂本刚。  
　　你的名字？  
　　我叫光一。  
　　光一？  
　　那我也姓堂本好了。  
　　为什么。  
　　因为只有一个姓堂本的，孤零零的不是吗？你看，你姓堂本，我也姓堂本，多好。  
　　  
　　刚怔怔的看着面前的人，他觉得有些奇怪，毕竟家人都和自己一样的姓氏不是吗？他张了张嘴，这句话还是没有说出口。后来的日子里，他每每回忆起这段对话，都会庆幸自己最后没把这句话说出来。曾经的刚没有理解，为什么不一样的姓氏会让人觉得孤单。直到那一天，她看着蜷缩在阴影里发呆的光一，他终于意识到，并不是只有一个姓堂本的人让人觉得孤单，而是孤单的人遇上了任何一个触景生情的细节，都会觉得害怕。他回忆起了当时光一的那句轻轻的“多好。”，仿佛看到了光一背负的沉重而漫长的时光，当时的光一是怀着怎样的心情说出这个词，刚连揣测的勇气都没有了，他只能望向那双微敛的黑色眸子，那双仿佛沉浸在什么美好梦境里的温柔的双眼。  
　　周遭的一切都沉静下来，明明身处在最为喧闹的游乐园，可是他的眼里只看到了面前的人，在这一瞬间他生出了一种错觉，好像面前的人距离自己很远很远，无论自己怎么大声喊叫都没有办法引起他的注意，又好像面前的人已经很老很老了，就好像被时光侵蚀到体无完肤，轻轻一碰就会风化殆尽。  
　　刚甩了甩头，一定是最近电影看多了，面前的人明明这么年轻，眼角没有一丝细纹，怎么看都是一个与自己年纪相仿的人，他抓起了光一的手，“走啦，”光一任由自己被拉着，只是看向自己的目光里透着疑惑，“你买票了吗？”  
　　“还没。”光一老实答道。  
　　“走，那我们去排队。”  
　　刚走了两步，又有些不确定的回过头，“话说，你真的也姓堂本吗？”  
　　“嗯。”光一点了点头，任由刚拉着，慢慢的跟在他的后面。  
　　  
——三个小时前

　　等到堂本刚站在卖票处的时候，他才意识到自己一个人抱着取材的心情来游乐园玩是一个多么冲动的决定。  
　　“亲爱的你的票买好了吗？”旁边的女子快乐的扑向前方的男朋友。  
　　“买好了~”男子笑了笑，牵起女子的手，两人依偎着走远了。  
　　“妈妈我要玩过山车嘛~”“我也要我也要！”两个小男孩扯着妈妈的手臂闹腾着。  
　　……刚愣愣的看着周围成群结队的人，生出一种自己的身边空了一块的错觉。他突然很想回家，想到家里的吉他，上次填了一半的曲谱，窗台上的那一盆薄荷好像也要浇水了……接着他又想起来，之前只看了一集就放弃的电视剧，突然他很在意之后的情节发展。  
　　总之就是不想一个人在这里。  
　　然后他抬头看到了长椅上坐了一个人。那个人也是一个人来的吗？刚这样猜想着，也许他是在等人？但是刚站在原地等了等，长椅上的人怎么都不像在等人的样子，抱着试一试的心态，他朝那人走去，然后站定，开口问道：“你也是一个人来游乐园吗？”  
　　  
　　光一坐在游乐园前的长椅上发着呆，他不知道为什么天野这次要约在这么喧闹的地方，已经数不清多少次了，天野不早不晚的，按着赴约的时间到达，把准备好的证件交给光一，就像25年前做的完全一样。因为这不老不死的体质，他们一族每过二十五年就要更换一个身份，重新开始，在证件流行起来以前，只要换个地方居住就可以了，姓名什么的也都随口说一个就是了，但是自从有了ID之后，隔一段时间就得换一ID卡，好在他们自己都有各自的渠道，所以也并不是那么麻烦。而光一的渠道，就是这个叫天野的男子。光一已经完全不记得他们这样见了多少次，但是每次天野定的地方都是光一多年不曾来到、也完全不会主动前来的场所，例如上次的国家美术馆，还有这次的东京迪士尼乐园。光一坐在长椅上看着面前的人山人海，自己上次来这种人多的地方是什么时候已经有点记不清了，他皱起眉，下意识的对这种喧闹的场所感到不满。  
　　“哟。”天野穿着灰色长风衣，双手插着口袋走了过来。与光一死气沉沉的态度不同，天野的话语里洋溢着热情。  
　　“好久不见。”光一点了点头，声音有些低沉，像是没睡醒的样子。  
　　“的确好久不见了，”天野对光一的low tension丝毫不以为意，他笑着点了点头，从口袋里拿出一个小信封，交到光一手上，“你这次改的姓氏很少见啊。”  
　　“唔……”光一摸了摸鼻子，随便应了声，从天野手上接过来，看都不看就直接放到了自己的口袋里。“最近怎么样。”  
　　“还不错，在那里找了份活计。”天野转头示意了一下身后繁华的迪士尼乐园。  
　　“还沉迷与艺术啊？”光一扬了扬眉，声音却还是不紧不慢，天野是族里有名的怪胎，漫长的几百年的时间里一直沉迷于艺术，完全不与其他族人有过多的联系，不过自己也半斤八两就是了，“里面多少是你设计的？”  
　　“哈！你猜啊，”天野的声音充满了活力与自豪，他的眼神闪烁着盎然的生机：“要不进去玩玩？这些年可是变了不少啊。”  
　　“再说吧。”光一摇了摇头。  
　　似乎对于光一冷漠的态度习以为常，天野朝他摆了摆手，“那，就这样吧，25年之后再见吧。”  
　　“嗯。”光一点了点头，目送天野转身，宽大的风衣在空中晃荡着，大步的走远了。  
　　光一继续坐在了长凳上，抬头看着面前的建筑，低下头不知道在想些什么。  
　　一个人影来到他的面前，他抬头，对上一双有些胆怯的眼睛。  
　　内向，怕生，有些紧张。光一在心里这样判断道。那个人说，“那个，你也是一个人来吗？”  
　　  
　　光一愣了一下，突然意识到，好像已经很久没有不认识的人这样主动找自己讲话了，不对，他下意识的皱了皱眉，这个人他在哪里见过。  
　　“那个……如果你觉得我打扰到你的话……”面前的人声音愈发的低小。  
　　光一立刻意识到自己刚才的表情造成了对方的误会，他看向面前的人，发现对方已经窘迫的一副随时都准备跑掉的样子了，“没有，”他出声解释道，但是这个人什么时候见过？这种半天想不起来一个人的感觉让光一十分难受，他伸手抓了松散的头发，“我是一个人来的。”  
　　“啊……那如果你不介意的话……”  
　　到底在哪里见过？这个年轻人看起来最多20出头的样子，也就是说，嗯，最近20年之内见过的人？面前的人在说些什么，光一没怎么认真听，而是在脑内飞快的搜索者，庞大的信息量在他的脑内乱成一团，虽然活了异于常人的时长，但是他确信自己一定有过印象，什么时候……  
　　“我叫刚，堂本刚。”刚没有察觉光一的走神，兀自说着。  
　　刚……这个名字！光一睁大了眼，脑子里突然安静下来，他看着面前的人，大而明亮的眼睛，那双黑色的眼睛里映射出了自己的轮廓，世界好像突然安静下来，那些吵闹的回忆片段入潮水般退散了，可是更多的，无法言述的心情在光一的心里蔓延着，关于时间，关于回忆，关于孤独，然后他听见了刚在发问。  
　　他的手指下意识的动了动，碰到了口袋里，刚才天野递给自己的小信封，里面装着他新办的ID，他不用拆开也知道，因为这次的身份是按他自己的意思办理的，那张崭新的ID上，姓名那一栏里，赫然写着堂本光一四个清晰的黑色字体。  
　　“我叫光一。”他顿了顿，这样回答道。  
　　  
　　  
　　结果两个才认识一天的人就一起在游乐园泡了将近一天的时光，刚拖着光一几乎把游乐园玩了个边，连黄昏的花车游行也没有放过，等到他们从人群里挣脱出来，脱力的坐在长凳上的时候，刚才察觉到自己已经酸疼的不行的双脚。“好累……光一你不累吗？”  
　　“还好。”光一摇了摇头。  
　　刚仔细的打量了一下光一发现光一的确没有疲倦的神色，不由得十分佩服，“体力真好啊，你是运动员吗？”  
　　“不是。”  
　　“诶？那你有喜欢的运动？”  
　　“没有特别喜欢的，大部分时间都呆在家里。”  
　　“我也是，但是你体力怎么那么好，真不公平。”刚撇了撇嘴，继而又笑了起来，“我属于长期不运动的类型，感觉今天玩了这么长时间也差不多是极限了。”  
　　“你怎么不玩那个？”光一抬手指了指前方不远处的建筑。  
　　“什么？”刚顺着光一的手指看过去，“啊……鬼屋啊……那个不行呢。”他果断的摇了摇头，“我不擅长鬼屋和高处啦，你看今天过山车我们也没有坐。”  
　　“这样啊，”光一低着头，像是自言自语一般，“还以为是人太多的原因。”  
　　“嗯？””刚没听清。  
　　“没什么，只是觉得这里变化有点大。”  
　　“你来过吗？”  
　　“刚建成的时候来过一次。”  
　　“别开玩笑了，那可是三十多年前啊。”  
　　光一笑了笑，没有回答这个话题，他又看向了不远处的鬼屋，“你真的不去吗？”  
　　“不去，我小时候去过一次，那个时候就被吓得半死，之后说什么都不会再去了。人类喜欢这种东西本来就很奇怪啊。”  
　　听到了关键词，一瞬间光一突然有了恶作剧的念头，“不，我不是人类。”  
　　“哈？”  
　　“我是一个吸血鬼。”  
　　“那我就是胆小鬼啊，”刚很快接道，的眼里还含着笑意，丝毫没有把他的话当真，“那你在白天出来不要紧吗？吸血鬼先生。”  
　　“没有关系的啊，我不怕光。”光一一本正经的回答道。  
　　“不怕光还叫什么吸血鬼啦，你真有意思。”刚被他逗笑了。  
　　  
　　两人一直在游乐园玩到夜幕降临才分别。刚觉得自己和光一一见如故，一路玩下来两人十分合拍，自己随意提起的话题，光一都能给予回应，一定是个学者吧，刚这样猜想着，从谈吐上看是一个这么博学的人。却不让人觉得古板，两人的笑点都十分合拍，虽然光一对现在流行的搞笑段子一无所知，有的时候提及的一些电视上的梗，光一只是歪着头认真的看着自己，结果问了几句之后发现光一在家几乎不看电视的。真是个怪人，刚笑了出来，低头翻看着手机里刚刚存下的电话和邮箱，回想起刚才自己问他“我以后还可以找你玩吗？”光一也毫不犹豫地答应了啊……他抬头就看见了深蓝色丝绒般的黑色天空里散落的星辰，满足感浸透了疲倦的身体，已经酸痛双脚依然迈着轻快的步伐。灵感不断的跳跃出现，他的脑海里回响着悦耳的旋律，被他轻声哼唱着。他看见路边的情侣手牵着手，擦身而过的那位母亲温柔的低声和孩子耳语着，路过的学生们发出了吃吃的笑声，刚耐心的站在红路灯旁，迟迟不变绿的红灯也丝毫不影响他的心情，音乐从仿佛要从身体里溢出来，他想要赶紧把这些乐曲记录下来。

【靠近】  
　　牙膏快用完了。  
　　顶着一头凌乱的头发，光一皱着眉看着手上已经被压缩扁扁一片的牙膏，散发着阴沉的起床气气息的。没办法，食物可以以后再买，但是这一类清洁用品……没怎么犹豫，光一就不情不愿地带上帽子，提着外套准备出门。  
　　原本以为今天要出门已经够糟糕的了，没想到……光一不满的看着琳琅满目的货架，偏偏自己常用的那个牌子还正好卖完。他蹲下身，正准备随便抓一个走人，突然听到有人喊自己的名字。“光一？”  
　　光一抬起头，看见刚此时正推着购物车朝着自己的方向走过来。  
　　  
　　“居然在超市碰到你。”刚穿着牛仔的背带裤，看起来比实际的年龄又年轻了几岁，他看着光一，露出了惊喜的神色。  
　　“居然？”光一敏锐的抓住了关键词，歪着头看着刚。  
　　“嘿嘿，”刚不好意思的摸了摸鬓角的碎发，“总觉得”，他歪了歪头，隔着一段距离伸出手在光一面前比划了一下，“你有种不食人间烟火的感觉，啊，怎么说来着？抱歉，我不太擅长表达。”  
　　“没事，”光一点了点头表示了解，毕竟自己也是不善言辞的人，“在这里遇见的确挺巧的。”虽然他不想承认，但是他来超市的频率低到了令人发指的程度。  
　　看到光一的目光移向自己的购物车，刚低头看了一眼，就不好意思的笑了起来，“不好意思，每次来都会忍不住多买点什么。”  
　　购物车里零散的分布着零食、水果、和一些零碎的生活用品，光一忍不住多看了两眼，购物车散发着的生活气息让他觉得有些陌生，又让人安心。  
　　“一起？”刚看着光一盯着自己的购物车，便顺口提出邀请。  
　　“嗯。”光一点了点头，跟在了刚的身后。  
　　看样子刚才刚刚结束零食部分的采购，光一便随便拿了一管牙膏，起身跟着刚往货架的另一头走去。  
　　“你还有什么要买的吗？”刚偏过头问光一，却发现光一紧紧的跟在自己后面，两人的距离远比想象中近，这一偏头，刚的翘起的头发差点贴到了光一的脸上。刚往后缩了缩，回过头重新看着身边的货架。  
　　“没什么了吧。”光一摇了摇头，“你呢？”  
　　“我要买的东西挺多的，有一阵子没来超市了，家里什么东西都没了。”刚的眼睛转了转，从口袋里拿出一张便签，“嗯，挺多的。”他看到自己长长的购买清单，转头看了看连篮子都没有提的光一，“那个，可能会逛很久……”  
　　“没关系，”光一摇了摇头，“我也好久没这么逛过了。”  
　　于是光一就这么跟在了刚的旁边，他看着刚推着购物车走在自己身边，久违的生活气息扑面而来，他抬头看着四周堆得满满的货架，三三两两的人群，不知名的满足感慢慢的在心里发酵。  
　　“我说，先生，你怎么逛超市就像参观博物馆一样。”刚有些无奈的转过头看着一直跟在自己身后背着双手像是散步一样的光一。  
　　“我已经买了啊，”光一向他挥了挥手上的牙膏。“你看。”  
　　“你为了买牙膏来超市，就真的只买一管牙膏吗？”刚说着，低头看了看东西越来越多的购物车。  
　　“是啊。”光一一副理所当然的样子点了点头，“其他的东西我都不缺。”  
　　刚不信任的打量了一下光一简洁到了极点的穿着，他深刻的怀疑连包都没有带的光一口袋里只装了钥匙和钱包，不过……他打量着光一瘪瘪的大衣口袋，否定掉刚才的猜想：说不定连钱包都没有，只是装了张卡。刚摸了摸下巴，问道：“你对不缺的定义是？”  
　　“……还活着。”光一犹豫了一下，说完偷偷看了下刚的脸色。  
　　“……”刚翻了个白眼，“我说，你对生活到底是多没概念啊？”  
　　“意外的我活了很久呢。”光一嘴角翘了翘，开玩笑似的说出了大实话。活了几百年来着？他在内心偷偷算了算。  
　　“这样可不行啊。”刚又碎碎念起来，像是被光一的油盐不进给打败，重新推着车继续走着，光一继续背着手跟在后面，时不时的接着一两句，两人边走边聊，走到了袜子的货架，看着在一堆样式各异的袜子堆里兴趣盎然的转悠着的刚，光一原本只是随便看看，却发现刚睁着圆圆的眼睛一脸期待的看着自己。  
　　他扬了扬眉，像是猜到了刚的打算。  
　　“看！”刚指了指货架上各式的袜子。  
　　“额……”光一看着那种毛茸茸的，毛巾质地一般的彩色袜子，“这种袜子真的有人买吗？”  
　　“当然啊，光一桑，你的袜子不会全部都是那种黑白单色的大叔款吧。”  
“……”光一撇了撇嘴，不想承认被他说中了。  
　　“我猜对了吧~”刚看到光一露出默认的样子，得意的笑了起来，“这种稍厚一点的袜子在家穿很舒服啊。”刚偏过头，向光一推荐那双毛茸茸的袜子，然而却看到光一露出了难以苟同的神色。  
　　“怎么？颜色太花了？”  
　　光一摇了摇头，“我在家里一般不穿袜子。”  
　　“诶？”刚睁大了眼，“不会冷吗？”  
　　“……大部分时间还好。”光一有所保留的说，真相是他对冷热的知觉比较迟钝，而这种程度也不会对他的健康造成影响。  
　　“这可不行啊，”刚苦口婆心的建议道，“不穿袜子会着凉的。小孩子都知道诶。”  
　　光一不好意思的摸了摸鼻子，目光重新认真打量起那些花哨的袜子。察觉到光一有些改观的视线，刚凑过去，在那一堆袜子里扒拉了几下，找出来一双黑底深蓝色花纹的袜子，“你看。”他把袜子拿到光一面前，“这双就很不错啊，手感很好。”  
　　光一接过了袜子，用手摩挲了几下，没有放回去。  
　　“对吧？”刚伸到光一面前，观察着光一的表情，“试试吧？”  
　　“嗯。”光一点了头，拿着袜子的手垂下来，一只手将牙膏和袜子拿在一起。  
看到光一的反应刚得意的笑了起来，看着光一抓着牙膏和袜子，他伸出手从光一手上接过牙膏和袜子，放在自己的购物车里，“先放在我这吧，牙膏和袜子被拿在一起怪怪的。你也不用背着手走了，刚刚就像在公园散步的老爷爷一样。”  
　　光一笑了笑，却没有反驳，然后两人穿过家居区，向食品区走去。  
　　“对了，你有讨厌的蔬菜吗？”刚的目光在新鲜的西红柿上打着转，顺手扯过旁边的塑料袋。  
　　“嗯……算是有吧。”光一的目光滑过旁边的茄子，皱了皱眉。  
　　“什么？”刚已经效率的挑好了西红柿，余光看到茄子很新鲜的样子，顺手抓起一个看了看。  
　　“……茄子。”  
　　刚的动作微妙的停顿了一下，还是把茄子装进了手上的塑料袋。“为什么？茄子挺好吃的啊。”  
　　“总之就是不喜欢。”光一皱了皱眉，对着刚装进车里的茄子露出了嫌弃的表情。  
　　刚的余光正好捕捉到了光一这个小表情，内心一不注意就被光一这种自然流露出的反差萌戳了下，明明平时一板一眼的像个老头子，结果居然像个小孩子一样挑食，他抿嘴笑了笑，“还有不吃的吗？”  
　　“……香菜。”  
　　“噗嗤。”刚忍不住笑了出来，他转过头看着光一，肩膀笑的直抖，“小学生啊你~下一个不是的是不是青椒和胡萝卜？”  
　　“才没有，”光一反驳道，“这两种还是吃的。”  
　　刚勉强收了收笑容，回过头看到了旁边的茄子，又忍不住笑了出来，他多看了眼光一，突然有了个想法。  
　　“对了，”刚的视线重新回到蔬菜上打着转，拿起旁边的蘑菇看了看，随口问道，“要不要顺便来我家吃饭？”他的语气十分自然，就像是顺带着提一下而已，不过拿着蘑菇的手指却不自觉的收紧。  
　　“可以啊。”光一点了点头，不过他看到购物车里的茄子，又补上一句，“不要茄子。”  
　　刚偷偷的松了一口气，听到光一的补充又笑了起来，“好好，茄子我自己留着吃。”刚随即低下头，发现手上的蘑菇被自己捏的有点变形，不由得心虚的瞄了眼光一的反应，把那个有点变形的蘑菇和其他蘑菇一起装进袋子里。  
　　“那你想吃什么？”  
　　“你都会做？”光一的表情没怎么变，但是刚察觉到到了光一的尾音是上扬的，惊讶吗？  
　　“大部分都没有问题啦。”他不好意思的摸了摸头。  
　　“真少见，我以为男性做饭的会比较少。”  
　　“我是一个人住啦，总是出去吃也不是很方便，而且闲暇的时候研究一下也挺有意思的，不知不觉就乐在其中了。”  
　　“那你一个人的时候也会做好饭菜然后把东西都盛出来吗？”  
　　“当然啊。”刚点点头，看到光一又露出了那种有点难以理解的神色。“难不成就直接用锅吃？”  
　　虽然光一没有立刻回答，但是看到光一的表情，刚知晓了光一的答案，无奈道：“你真是……”  
　　“很麻烦。”说的理直气壮，“得多洗好几个碗啊。”  
　　“那也太不讲究了。一会在我家吃饭你要是直接对着锅吃我会嘲笑你的。”  
　　“那不一样啦……”光一轻轻笑了起来，伸手轻轻推了下刚，两人都没有注意到，这是光一第一次主动触碰刚。  
　　想到那个滑稽的画面，刚也忍不住跟着一起笑，“光是想想就觉得画面好奇怪。”  
　　“所以说，不会这样……”两人肩并着肩一起朝收银台走去。  
　　多了一个可靠的劳动力，满满一车的东西两人提起来也没有显得很费力，光一不动声色的挑了几个更重的袋子，毫不费力的提在手上，跟着刚向地下车库走去。  
　　“抱歉，还麻烦你帮我提东西。”刚艰难的一边提着东西，一边从口袋里摸出车钥匙。  
　　“没事，”光一摇了摇头，又补上一句，“我一会儿还要蹭你的饭呢。”  
　　闻言刚被光一逗笑了，两人合力把东西放在了后备箱，然后驱车往刚的家里驶去。  
　　  
【家庭】  
　　“随便坐，你想喝什么？”刚打开门，指挥着光一换上备用的脱鞋。  
　　刚的家就像刚这个人一样的感觉，温馨，整齐，满是生活的气息。光一来到客厅，发现客厅的放着吉他和其他几种乐器，角落里还放着几个谱架和音响，架子上也放着一打打的书和装订的纸，是音乐相关的工作吗？光一暗自猜测道。  
　　刚没有在客厅多做停留，把电视遥控器塞给光一之后便提着东西进了厨房。  
　　光一坐在沙发上，拿着刚递给自己的可乐，打开了电视却没有看，而是目不转睛的看着刚在开放式的厨房里忙碌着。  
　　眼前的场景温馨而日常，光一觉得这个画面有些熟悉，他眯着眼想了很久，才隐约回忆起似乎是某个电视剧里的场景，具体的情节早就不知忘在了哪里，串联在一起的回忆却慢慢的打开来。夕阳下的河堤边，那个小小的背影，和现在那个在厨房里忙碌的身影渐渐重叠起来。  
　　光一靠着沙发，半眯着眼，感觉自己像是在做梦一样，美好的不像是真实。这明明是极其普通的日常场景却让光一觉得自己脱离了日常，一种强烈的冲动驱使着他去参与到进那样的画面里去，于是他胡乱收拾了一把内心散落的回忆和感动，起身走进厨房，“我也来帮忙吧。”  
　　虽然刚强烈表示自己一个人完全没问题的，却还是拗不过光一，终于在看到光一熟练的动作之后，刚的态度软化了不少。两人在厨房里默契的各司其事，有一搭没一搭的聊着天。  
　　“我说，”光一有些在意的看着旁边架子上的章鱼造型的壶，“这是干嘛的？”  
　　“啊？”刚转头顺着光一的目光看了眼，不禁笑了出来，“那个啊，哈哈，是做章鱼烧的壶啦，你不觉得看的超级火大吗？”  
　　“的确，这个造型……”光一也被那个独特的章鱼形状逗笑了。  
　　“跟你说哦，”刚低头切着菜，忍不住ふふ的笑着，继续补充道，“不仅看起来火大，用起来会更加的火大的。”  
　　光一笑弯了嘴角，没有接话。  
　　“你喜欢章鱼烧吗？喜欢的话下次我们可以一起做，用那个。”刚朝着章鱼壶努了努嘴。  
　　“好啊。”光一爽快的答应了，“我还没有自己做过呢。”  
　　“那一定得试一次，意外的挺好玩的，你还可以自己在里面加其他的东西吃。”  
?  
　　刚的手上利落的切着菜，注意力却挂在身边忙碌的光一身上。  
　　又是一口答应吗？好像自从见到光一以后，光一就几乎没有拒绝过自己的要求，看似与人亲近，实际上却始终隔着一段距离。  
　　他回想到在游乐园的时候，光一明显的表现出了一种很少和人近距离接触的感觉，无论走路还是游玩，都保持着一段恰到好处的距离，而对于陌生人的触碰更是敬谢不敏，但是这次的感觉却好了很多，原先的那种距离感消散了不少，感觉就像……刚回过神，发现自己差点切到手，不禁在心里松了一口气，他转过身，不小心贴到了光一的背，但是光一却没有任何闪避的动作，而是转过头带着疑问的眼神看着自己。  
　　“啊啊，没事，你那边好了吗？”刚问道。  
　　“快了。”光一回了一句，便又转过头继续处理着食物。  
就好像，有一道看不见的墙壁碎掉了一样，我被他……接受了吗？刚的脑中闪过了这样的想法，却很快被他打飞，什么接不接受的，这种说法实在是太奇怪了。他用力摇了摇头，重新思考起来，却又很快放弃了，随心吧，刚这样想着，他站在因为挤了两个人而显得有些狭小的厨房里，第一次觉得自己的住处是这么热闹。

　　光一帮着刚把饭菜端上了桌，看着一桌子丰盛的食物，他觉得现在的场景有些不真实。他突然理解了为什么刚不嫌麻烦一定要把食物全部都好好的盛出来，他仿佛看到了只有一个人的刚坐在桌前，静静地吃着盛好的饭菜，他想到了这个画面，孤独但是不悲哀，暖黄的灯光给食物镀上了诱人个光泽，这里的一切和他自己的住处截然不同。  
?  
　　生活和活着，本来就是两个截然不同的词语。这么年一个人活着的日子，他几乎忘记了，生活本是这么的热闹，生机盎然，他看着刚的厨房，各色的调料，冰箱上多样的冰箱贴，形状各异的瓶子，无一不显示着主人在生活上的用心。

　　这些零碎的东西是什么时候增加的呢？光一暗自想着，却发现自己一已经对刚问了出口。  
　　“你可别看现在东西这么多，以前这里很冷清的。”刚端着碗，咽下口中的饭菜，“几年前我连电视都没有买。因为不想被社会影响，现在回想起来，当年的自己真是个让人不爽的家伙呢。”  
　　光一愣了愣，这个想法和之前的自己竟如此相似，这也是他之前迟迟没买电视机的理由，“我之前也是，连时钟的滴答声也讨厌，也用过那种没有声音的时钟，后来干脆连钟都不要了。”  
　　“诶~”刚惊讶的抬头看了他一眼  
　　“那你后来怎么又……”光一转头看了看房间里并不怎么简洁的摆设，把话题又绕了回来。  
　　“后来啊——”刚提及自己的专长，露出了得意的表情，“后来迷上音乐了，喜欢的不得了。”  
　　“看的出来。”光一深以为然，转头看了看墙边堆着的一堆音乐器材。  
　　“虽然这么说有点不好意思，但是真的和音乐相遇之后，生活好过了很多。”刚咬着筷子尖，陷入了短暂的回忆，“有了热爱的东西之后，就不会迷茫，很多事情也都能够比较乐观的看待了。”说完刚不好意思的笑了起来，低头去夹一团米饭却几次都没夹起来。  
　　“不过因为我性格实在是太内向了，而且……走到荧幕前的话，很多事情就会变的复杂起来，所以没有站在台前，而是成了幕后音乐人。”而且，如果我有了喜欢的人，我想要和他光明正大的在一起。不想要遮遮掩掩，不想曝光给别人看。刚在心里补充着。  
　　终于夹起那团米饭，他一口吃下，有点不好意思的看着光一。“抱歉，是不是跑题了？反正之后很多事情就看的比较开了，买起东西也没有那么多顾虑，日积月累下来……”刚环视了一圈，“就变成了这种感觉。”  
　　“挺好的，”光一也顺着刚的目光环视着周围，“感觉很……”光一歪着头，小心地斟酌着用词，“挺生活的。”  
　　“还好啦，”刚的目光又重新回到食物，他看着光一大口的吃着自己做的饭菜，心里的那一块感觉无比充实，“平时也只有我一个人，也还是冷冷清清的。”  
　　光一闻言抬起头，两人的目光安静的交汇，感受到了对方散发着的寂寞的频率，一时之间两人都没有说话，嘴角却露出了温暖的笑容。  
　　“我说……光一桑。”刚打破了沉默，语气里藏着笑意。“你嘴角粘着米呢。”  
　　然后他就笑眯眯的收获了光一难得的，算得上是惊慌的表情。

　　收拾完之后光一坐回沙发上，看到了台子上放着刚一家四口照片的相框。他忍不住多看了几眼，“那是我的家人们，父母，还有我的哥哥。”刚端着水果过来，坐到了光一的旁边。  
　　照片里的刚十分年轻，还穿着校服，他的哥哥倒是穿着便服，大概当时已经读大学了吧。光一这样在心里猜想着。  
　　“光一是独生子吗？”刚问道。  
　　“算是吧，不过我家人都不在了。”其实是从来都没有存在过家人，光一在心里偷偷补充道。  
　　“抱歉。”刚自觉失言，低下头看着盘子里的水果。  
　　“没事，都是很多年前的事情了。”光一淡淡的回答着，仿佛只是在陈述一件与自己没有关系的事情。  
　　气氛有些沉重，“要喝什么？啤酒喝吗？”刚突然问道。  
　　“嗯？喔……”虽然不知道为什么突然刚要喝酒，但是察觉到他似乎有话要说，便点了点头。  
　　刚转身去冰箱里拿出了两听啤酒，为自己刚才莽撞的提问懊恼不已，看着光一刚才看着照片的表情就应该察觉到的……他抿了抿嘴，有种想要把自己的事情告诉光一的冲动，这些年虽然从来没有想要和别人提起过，可是此时此刻，他就是很想告诉眼前的这个人，想要和他说话，想要了解他，想要被他了解。  
　　那么，刚眨了眨眼，握紧了手上冰凉的啤酒，就随心吧。  
?  
　　他回到客厅，递给光一一罐啤酒，自己啵的一声拉开扣环，重新在光一身边坐下，喝了一口啤酒，微苦的味道和气泡的口感在舌尖上蔓延开来，他闭了闭眼，开口说道：“我离家好多年了，虽然没有到跟家里断绝关系的程度，但是也好不到哪里去。不过还好，家里还有一个哥哥，他完全就是父母所期望的样子，这对爸妈而言是很大的安慰。”说道这里他自嘲的笑了笑，“我只是在高中的时候发现，我大概不喜欢女孩子。”他顿了顿，一双眼睛小心翼翼的瞅着光一，没有漏掉光一任何一个细微的反应。  
　　而光一只是看着手上的啤酒，认真的听着，没有露出任何一丝厌恶的样子，他只是平静的听着，好像刚才两人只是谈论着今天的天气，但是他却听的那么投入，以至于刚迟迟没有接上后话，他抬头用疑惑的眼神看了下刚。只是单纯的疑惑，刚没有在那双好看的眼睛里找到任何让自己难受的情感。  
　　卑怯的眼神一点一点从刚的眼睛里褪去，光彩慢慢的从刚明亮的眼睛里闪现出来，他稍加停顿，仰头灌了口啤酒，继续说下去，“曾经我也烦恼了很久，却发现这是一个无解的问题。”他偷偷瞄着光一，看到光一微微的点了点头，也陷入了思考。  
　　“后来磕磕绊绊的过了一阵子，也想过瞒过父母，但是，为什么呢？他们都是我最亲的人，我却要在这么重要的事情上欺瞒他们，拖得越久，越会让他们担心不是吗？学生时代没有女朋友也许还说的过去，但是以后呢？工作了呢？那个时候如果父母要介绍女孩子的话，问题会更加严重吧？”  
　　他一连说了好几个问句，察觉到自己的语气有点过于激动了，刚停顿了一下，缓缓的叹了口气，抬眼对上了光一的目光，他放松了一些，继续说道：“所以我在上大学的时候就和家里说了，事情就变成了这个样子。一个人搬出来过了这些年，渐渐地也觉得一个人没什么不好。也和玩音乐的朋友去过几次酒吧，但是实在是不适应那样的场所。”  
听到这里，光一深以为然，“我也不喜欢那样的环境，尤其是那种吵闹的，即使贴着耳朵大喊着什么，都吵闹的听不见。”  
　　“ふふ~就是这样。”刚双手捧着啤酒，仰头灌了几口，脸颊透着淡淡的粉色，他盯着桌角看看一会儿，垂下目光，“公开即后悔[ 日本俚语，公开即后悔。在日语里面，公開[こうかい]和后悔[こうかい]读音一样，意为把自己的事情开诚布公之后就会后悔。  
]吗？我倒觉得还好呢。”说完呼出了长长的一口气，因为把心里的事情说出来之后而感觉到一阵轻松，他转头看到光一漆黑的眼睛注视着自己，没有任何嫌弃，没有任何反感，他在光一的眼里看见了自己的影子，还有……刚低下头移开了目光，内心一瞬间的慌乱，他看着自己手上的啤酒，不知道该说些什么，只是举起罐子，轻轻的碰了下光一手上的啤酒，然后一饮而尽。  
易拉罐装的啤酒轻轻的相碰，发出低低声响，光一感觉到易拉罐震动了一下，顺着冰凉的外壁传到自己的手上，很快又归于平静，他意识到这是第一次感受到用易拉罐碰杯的感觉，他举起啤酒，慢慢的喝了一口，冰凉的酒液顺着口腔滑入喉咙，密集的气泡在口中炸开，他没有急着咽下，而是感受着每一颗气泡在口中渐渐消失，才舍得把啤酒咽下。  
　　之后两人坐在沙发上，喝着啤酒，吃着水果，光一看着电视上的画面，刚低头翻看着手上的杂志，时不时的抬头看看电视和光一讨论几句，两人明明是第一次在家里独处，却融洽的像是配合了许多年一样。  
　　  
　　等到光一回到了家里的时候，时间已经不早了。他外套都没脱，把自己扔在了沙发上，他沉默的摊在沙发上，房间里没有任何的声音，一片寂静。  
　　他回想起刚才在刚家里，刚推荐给自己的那几个电视节目，便直起身，伸手手拿过桌前的遥控器。  
　　抬手对着电视按了一下，电视屏幕只是一片漆黑，没有任何反应。光一伸直了手臂，又按了好几下，屏幕却依然没有给出任何反应。等到他打开遥控的电池板才发现因为太久没有使用，电池早就失去了效力。  
　　光一面无表情的把遥控扔回桌上，遥控器撞上坚硬的桌面，发出哐当的一声，又归于安静。  
　　过于安静。  
　　  
　　  
【距离】  
　　刚没想到光一真的来赴自己的约了，还不止一次。  
　　一开始他只是抱着一定会被拒绝的心态试着约他出去玩，结果意外的那个人每次都会赴约，不论休息还是工作日，那个人总是会答应，风雨无阻。  
　　刚双手插在口袋里，脚步雀跃而紧张，每次约光一出来玩前夜都会像小时候远足的前夜一样有点睡不着觉，期待又欢喜，想象着各种情况，幻想着见面的场景。  
　　他摸了摸自己的脸颊，抿着嘴笑了起来。  
　　“光一，这里！”刚远远的看到那个人穿着一贯的一身黑色，还带着帽子。刚偷偷的笑了一起来，因为他知道光一带着帽子一定是因为头发乱糟糟的懒得打理。知道这个的原因还是有一次突然有了恶作剧的念头突然摘掉了光一的帽子，结果帽子掀开之后是一头翘的乱七八糟的头毛，配上当时光一的表情……嘴角上扬的弧度越来越大，刚忍不住差点笑出声来，怎么想都觉得……可爱。因为光一总是一副老气横秋的样子，说的好听就是沉稳可靠，说的不好听就是死气沉沉，明明看起来那么年轻，怎么就和一个老头子一样呢？想到这个，刚无奈的摇了摇头。  
　　刚抬起头，看见路边的樱花已经盛开，眼下尽是一片一片的粉色，微风吹过的时候会有些许花瓣飘落下来，他伸手想要抓住面前的一片花瓣，可惜从指间滑落了。他有点遗憾的看着花瓣落在了地上，复而重新仰头看着满树的樱花，远远地望不见表情。  
　　光一都快忘了自己多久没有见过樱花了，因此当他远远的看到站在樱花树下的刚的时候，他有点懂自己突然加剧的心跳是因为樱花还是因为樱花树下的人。  
　　绯色的樱花像云朵一般的在风中轻轻摇曳着，光一记得这条街的样子，却是第一次欣赏这条街的景色，他不自觉地放慢了脚步，忍不住想要多看一会儿，看到一片花瓣飘到了刚的面前，刚伸手去接，却没有接住，露出了有点懊恼的神情。光一的脚步又慢了一点，笑容从眼角眉梢开始融化。  
　　  
“樱花的季节到了呢。”光一的声音从身侧传来。  
“是啊。”刚回过神，侧过头看了眼光一，光一走近之后摘掉了帽子，这次头毛却意外的乖顺，刚忍不住多看了一眼，才又顺着光一的目光重新看向樱花树。  
，刚又顺着光一的目光重新看向樱花树。  
　　两人站在原地，静静地看了一会儿，刚开口道：“我们走吧~”  
　　“今天去哪里？”  
　　“你猜？っふふ~”刚的眼睛弯起来，亮晶晶的仿佛闪着光。  
　　“不知道。”光一摇了摇头，前几次刚选的地方都是自己不会主动去的场所，不过尝试了之后意外的不讨厌，而且……光一抬眼，看到面前的人，两个人去，有意思的多，甚至会有新鲜感。  
　　新鲜感，光一在心里把这个词又重新念了一遍，就像今天看到了樱花一样吗？明明看过那么多次，他一只手抚上自己的胸口。  
　　“跟我来。”刚自然的拉起光一垂着的手，自顾自的往前迈步。  
　　光一低着头，看着被刚抓着的手腕，嘴角弯了起来。任由刚拉着自己走着。他看到刚的肩上落着一片樱花，他伸手小心翼翼的取了下来，动作轻盈而克制。  
　　“嗯。”他认真的答应了一声。把那片花瓣含入口里。  
　　苦涩盖过了清香。  
　　  
　　“陶艺？”两人站在一个陶艺工坊面前。光一出声问道。  
　　“对啊，你试过吗？”  
　　“算是吧……”光一迟疑了一下，点了点头，“不过是很久之前了。”  
　　“我还以为你没玩过呢……”刚的语气有些遗憾，不过话锋一转，带着调侃的尾音，“我还以为你的生活经历里不会包括这种类型的体验呢。”  
　　“的确很少，”光一没有在意刚调侃的语气，认真的回答着：“有个朋友，是艺术家，经常弄些这方面的东西，以前在他的工作室里看他做过陶艺。”他想到了天野的工作室里那几百个陶艺作品，那是多少年前了？“尝试了一下，不过没有弄成什么形。”  
　　“那正好，今天就可以来试试啊。”刚的声音又轻快起来。  
　　光一跟着刚进了这家陶艺工坊，看得出刚和这家的老板是熟人，他到柜台前和老板寒暄了继续，看到年轻的老板看向自己的目光，光一点了点头。  
　　熟知光一不喜欢人多的地方，刚早早的就和店长今井翼预定了这里的单间。翼惊讶与光一的气场和长相忍不住多看了几眼，立刻就被刚说了几句，他无语的看向刚，结果刚早就刚就转身来到光一面前。  
　　“走吧，楼上的隔间还是空着的，我们可以去那里。”  
　　  
　　刚显然是来过很多次了，光一坐在凳子上，看着他熟门熟路的取来材料和水盆，然后拿着两条……围裙？  
　　“喏。”刚伸手把围裙递过来，光一迟疑了一下，接过来，却没有下一步动作。  
　　刚熟练的穿上围裙，背过手系好了袋子却发现光一迟迟没有动作，只是呆呆的看着自己。  
　　意外的……不错。光一看着刚穿上围裙，新鲜感和一种隐晦的兴奋感蔓延开来，直到刚完成了一系列动作之后看向自己，他才意识到自己手上的这件也是要穿到自己身上的。  
　　“……能不穿么？”话说出口，光一就觉得自己问了一个愚蠢的问题。  
　　“当然不行啦，会弄脏衣服的。”刚笑了出来，伸手拿过光一手上的围裙，然后不由分说的就套在了光一头上。  
　　“抬手。”刚帮光一把围裙拉好，绕到光一身后帮他系蝴蝶结。  
　　“……哦、噢……”光一抬手，意外的发现这种感觉还不错，嗯，如果刚面对自己帮自己系绳子的话就像抱住自己一样……光一的嘴角忍不住偷偷扬了起来。  
　　“好了。”刚满足的看了一眼自己打上的蝴蝶结，拍了拍光一的肩膀。  
　　“！？”正沉浸在自己思绪里的光一回国神来，发现刚的动作已经结束了，他有些遗憾的撇了撇嘴角，重新坐在凳子上。“……谢谢。”  
　　“没事没事。”刚不在意的摆了摆手，便开始手把手的教光一怎么把黏土从简单的圆柱形做起。  
　　盛着陶土的圆盘慢慢的转了起来，光一学着刚的样子慢慢的把手打湿之后放上去看着陶土一点一点的变化着形状。  
　　光一意外的上手很快，顺利的把陶土拉长缩短了几个回合，就准备制作出形状。他转头看了看，刚已经开始下一步了，像是个……杯子？  
　　察觉到光一的视线，刚回过头，发现光一正看着自己发呆，手上的陶土早就变成了奇怪的形状。见状以为是由于新手的光一不得要领，刚抿着嘴笑了笑，起身到光一旁边，“你这样不行的。”说完他弯腰把手覆上光一的手，帮他调整形状。  
　　光一蓦地被刚整个环住，身体在一瞬间想要僵硬，却下意识的松懈下来，他敏锐的感觉到刚近在咫尺的脸颊，背后是刚温暖的身体。光一舔了舔唇，把刚刚想要解释的话咽了回去，他一点一点的放松力道，任凭刚帮自己控制着面前的陶土。手里是飞速旋转的，冰凉的陶土，手背却是刚温暖潮湿的手，施以柔和的力道。  
　　原本是真的起身想要帮光一调整陶土的……可是等到自己的手覆上光一的手的时候，才发现此时两人近的过分的距离。刚第一反应是但心光一会不会介意，结果光一没有任何表示，甚至当自己的手贴上他的手背的时候，他也没有任何躲闪的意思，刚松了口气，却闻到了光一身上传来的好闻的气味，脸一下子烧了起来，他强迫自己把注意力放在光一的陶土上，可是那阵若有若无的香气却屡屡打乱自己的节奏，刚的脸愈发烫了起来，他出声随便说了点什么，试着把自己的注意力重新转回面前的陶土上。  
　　“你看像这样就不会变乱了……”，刚在光一的耳边讲解着，明明没有对着他的耳朵说话，光一却觉得自己的耳朵热了起来，他怔怔的盯着前方，不知道是在看着规律变化着的陶土还是在看着两人交叠的双手，直到刚帮光一调整成了一个空心修长的圆柱形，他的手慢慢的离开了光一的手。  
　　手背突然接触到冰冷的空气，光一皱了皱眉。下意识的手想要离开陶土，去追随刚温暖的手掌。他回过头，对上刚温暖的笑眼，却只是闷闷的点了点头。  
　　然后刚又坐回光一的旁边，重新倒腾起自己的那一块陶土，和光一有一搭没一搭的聊着天。  
　　不知不觉刚的作品就已经渐渐成型，光一虽然对艺术性说不出个所以然来，却觉得刚完成的瓶子十分好看。他低头看了看自己手上的东西，沉默了一会儿，又重新修改起来。  
　　“你这是……”刚好奇的问道。他已经偷偷打量了好几眼，却不是很确定光一做的是不是……  
　　“……吉他。”光一自顾自的重新修改着，有些不情愿的吐出了答案。  
　　“咳，”刚咳嗽了一下，克制了下自己差点溢出的笑声，“还是……挺像的。”  
　　“嗯，我也觉得。”光一  
　　认真的吗？刚有些震惊的转过头看着光一，却只见光一微皱着眉，目光严肃的打量着面前的“吉他”，好吧……刚在心里叹了口气，这个人真的是认真的，那么，之前光一说自己没什么艺术细胞的话，果然也是真的么。  
　　作为一个初学者，就开始挑战吉他这么有难度的造型果然还是有点勉强啊，刚这样在心里安慰着，干脆拖了拖凳子去和光一两人一起调整着光一那个不成器的吉他。  
　　  
　　刚回到家，从包里拿出刚刚光一塞给自己的陶制吉他，放在了柜子上，退开一步，歪着头笑眯眯的看着，一眼就能看出这个就是以自己的吉他为原型而上色的，虽然形状有点粗糙，但是这并不影响刚的好心情，回想起刚才光一别扭的表情和僵硬的动作，嘴角的弧度渐渐扩大。他又重新上前一步，拿起吉他的陶塑，轻轻摩挲了几下，放在了桌上，触手可及的地方。  
　　桌上还散落着上次前谱了大半的曲子，他拿过吉他，坐在沙发上，看了眼陶塑，才恋恋不舍的把目光看向自己的吉他。轻快吉他声回荡在室内，他轻轻的哼唱起来，时不时的停下来在纸上继续写下音符。  
　　一曲终了，他抱着吉他，呆呆的看着对面的吉他陶塑，他又重新把这首曲子弹了一遍，然后又看着吉他发呆。  
他似乎意识到了什么，下意识抬手摸了摸自己的头发，余光看到了自己在一旁随手写下的歌词：恋に落ちたよ  
　　音乐是最真实的。  
　　刚闭了闭眼，眼前清晰的勾勒出光一的侧脸，柔软的发梢懒懒的搭在额头上，深邃的眼睛望向自己。光是想象着这样的画面，心跳就加速了起来。  
甜蜜和担忧一起涌了上来。  
刚拿起手机，哒哒地打起了字。  
光一正坐在沙发上，翻看着一本厚厚的文献，昏暗的房间里隐约能看到桌上摆着刚送给他的罐子。  
手机的提示音响起，光一伸手摸到手机，表情柔和起来。  
“谢谢你的吉他ww下次再一起出去玩吧(*ゝω?)???? ??:*:? ”

昏暗的房间里，手机的屏幕映射在光一漆黑的瞳仁里，闪闪发光。  
他一手抱着文献，另一只手慢慢地回复着，没有任何犹豫。  
发送。

刚抱着手机，送信之后没多久就收到了光一的回信。  
他低头看着一眼，笑容就在他的脸上漾开。  
让他如此开心的回信只有简单的一个字。

“好。”

【关系】  
　　刚盯着锅里缓缓融化的巧克力，微湿的手在围裙上磨蹭了几下，抓过旁边的食谱，重新阅读起来，“嗯，果然糖的量减半比较好吧……”  
　　事情的起因是之前认识的音乐人朋友想要给自己男朋友做情人节的巧克力，就拉着刚和另外几个人去买材料。  
谁知正好遇上了超市活动，等刚回过神来的时候自己也买了原材料和其他的小零食。原本把材料往冰箱里一扔就忘了，结果今天电视台上偏偏又在教手工巧克力的做法。  
看着看着自己也想吃巧克力了，这个时候他才想起材料还在冰箱里放着，电视上的做法看起来也不怎么难，于是就干脆动手做了起来。  
　　不过，既然做了，那就干脆多做一点，给光一也那一份好了，不过光一似乎不喜欢吃甜的，嗯……刚这么想了想，又在网上搜了搜，终于挑选了一份不怎么甜的巧克力做法，打印下来。  
　　看着渐渐融化巧克力，刚却一点一点的紧张起来，慢慢搅拌着巧克力，此番料理的目的似乎也随着甜腻的空气变了味道。  
　　刚把做好的巧克力放进了冰箱，看着贴着便利贴和吸铁石的冰箱门发起了呆。他想到自己和光一似乎认识也一年多了，期间见面的次数似乎多的有点不正常，但是光一没有任何异议，也没有任何拒绝的意思，这么长时间来自己也没有意识到两人过于频繁的接触。  
　　  
　　不过，刚的眼前出现了上次光一欲言又止的样子，光一一直有所隐瞒，刚是知道的，他察觉到这个是上次自己担心这么总是和自己见面会不会影响到光一的正常工作，提到这个，光一明显露出了复杂的表情，只是含糊的说自己在担任类似顾问一样的工作，并不需要每天规律的上班。因此刚猜想大概是光一工作的保密性要求很高，所以也体贴的没有追问。现在回忆起来，好像就是那个时候开始光一时不时的会露出欲言又止的样子，很难开口吗？刚在心里叹了口气，不过看光一的样子似乎也不想是生活中又困难的情况，因此自己除了耐心等着也没有其他的办法。  
　　是的，想到这里，刚的内心又苦涩起来，自己又什么立场去问呢？大半年来，两人之间那种似有若无的气氛越来越明显，可是谁都没有捅破，光一是怎么看待自己的呢？刚抬手撑着自己的脸，两人相处的画面又在脑子里播放起来，光一对自己从来没有拒绝过，但是，刚忍不住揉了揉眉心，同时光一也早就知道自己喜欢的是男性了，他对此没有任何异样反应，然而，刚再次叹了口气，也没有任何回应就是了。  
　　在逃避的是哪一方呢自己也搞不清楚了。  
　　刚这么胡思乱想着，定时器突然响了起来，他抬手关掉定时器，打开冰箱的门。  
　　取出一小块巧克力塞到嘴里，“……不够甜。”他啧了一声，却露出了满意的表情。  
　　  
　　然而等到刚把准备给光一的巧克力包好的时候，连他自己都觉得有点怪怪的，“会不会过于郑重了？不对，男性之间送巧克力本来就很奇怪吧？”  
　　刚看着包装精致的巧克力，不知道是哪里出了差错，明明只是自己一时兴起想做巧克力，顺便做了光一的份才对。刚苦恼的皱着眉，完全没有意识到事情从自己上网查找如何制作甜度不高的手工巧克力的时候就已经不在正轨上了。  
　　“啊啊……”刚忍不住发出声音来，“不管了，就说是义理巧克力吧。”  
　　可是刚没有想到，等到见面的时候，事情就完全向着不可控制的方向发展了。  
　　至少，在刚把巧克力塞到光一的手上的时候，一切都还是正常的样子。  
　　  
　　  
　　“送你的。”刚局促不安的低着头，直接把巧克力塞在了光一的手里。“这个……”刚深深地吸了一口气，原本排练的多次的台词在嘴边打了几个转却又退了回去，不，他不想撒谎，这根本不是什么义理巧克力，他抿了抿唇，这一瞬间他突然非常排斥自己原本排练好的冠冕堂皇的借口，“不是义理巧克力。”这么低声的说了一句，像是反驳自己内心的借口，又像是对光一的解释。不是的，突然刚不知哪里来的勇气，他的目光坚定而有力量，却他不敢看光一的表情，咬了咬唇，一鼓作气的把心里的想法说了出来，“是情人节的巧克力。”  
　　他紧抓着衣角的手不断地浸出汗水，手指微微的颤抖，他在衣服上摩挲了几下，然后又重新抓着衣角，像个做错了事的小孩，焦虑的等待着光一的回答。心脏和剧烈的弹跳着，几乎疯狂的要跳出胸膛，他觉得自己从来没有那么紧张过，他想到了中学的时候被迫在台上的演讲，感觉到自己的胃开始痉挛，跟那个时候在台上的自己相比，紧张程度有之过而无不及。  
　　光一看着塞在自己手上的巧克力，抬眼，刚紧张的样子尽收眼底，如果如此地步还不知道刚的意思的话……光一垂下眼，轻轻的闭了闭，迟迟没有应答。  
　　“你不喜欢吃甜食对吧，我知道的……”刚依然不敢看向光一，他觉得时间被拉得好长好长，光一很久都没有说话吗？还是其实只过了几秒？过度的紧张让他的脑子里一片混乱，他几乎觉得自己就要紧张的晕过去，但是得说点什么，他这样想着，不然自己要被拒绝了，这样的念头在他的意识里疯狂的膨胀，双唇机械的张开，他自己已经不知道自己在说什么了，“我没放很多糖，不会很甜的，你可以试试，如果还是觉得甜的话……”  
　　“对不起，”光一发出机械一样干涩的语句，打断了刚的话，刚蓦地噤声，两人突然安静下来。  
　　“……对不起。”我一直在骗你。光一不知道自己能说什么，重新挤出了这样的词汇。  
　　可是这在刚听来却完全成了不一样的意思。  
　　脑子里轰的一声，刚愣在了原地，像是被突然定住一样，僵硬，不知所措，只有发抖的手暴露了他即将崩溃的内心。  
　　“我……没有那个资格。”光一张了张嘴，重新把干涩的句子接下去。  
　　不要，不要听，接下来的话他不要听，被拒绝了，果然被拒绝了，明明已经做好了心里准备，可是当从光一的口中亲耳听到这句话以后，他的脑袋里还是混乱地嗡嗡作响，胃早就纠结在一团，这里已经待不下去了，刚的脑子里突然闪过这句话，他不想也不敢等光一说完，“我……开玩笑的……”他连嘴唇都发白了，几乎是用微弱的气声挤出了这句话，也不管光一有没有听见，他转身向后跑去。  
　　一路飞快的奔跑着，好像撞到了人，或者没有，刚不知道，除了逃跑，他不知道还能做什么。  
　　怎么就冲动的告白了呢……刚哆嗦着，抱住头，几乎被懊悔碾碎，他都不知道自己是怎么回到家的，等到他回过神来的时候，自己已经好端端的坐在家里了。  
　　他双手捂住脸，沮丧低下头：“最悪（糟糕透了）……”  
　　  
　　光一没有去追，他只是站在原地，像是被钉子狠狠地钉在原地一样，一动都没有动，他低头看着被精美包装的巧克力，不难看出送它的人费了多少心思，不论是包装还是内容。光一慢慢的捧起那块巧克力，指尖轻轻地抚摸过每一个棱角，每一处缎带，然后他慢慢的抬手，将礼物贴在脸颊上，半敛着目光，对着空无一人的前方，面无表情的说出了刚刚没有说完的话。  
　　“没有那个资格，我只不过是一个怪物而已。连人都不是。不值得……”  
　　  
　　“真的不值得。”  
黑色的瞳孔漆黑一片，里面什么都没有。

【坦白】  
　　刚是在脑内一片混沌的时候收到光一的简讯的。  
　　听见手机的提示音，他缓缓的转过头，看向手机，愣了好一会儿他才回过神来，随手抹了把脸，却发现手上全是眼泪，他吸了吸鼻子，点开手机。  
　　他盯着手机屏幕，眼睛越睁越大，惊讶到连眼泪都止住了。  
　　发件人是光一，光是第一行的内容就已经足够震撼了。  
　　“对不起，我不是人类。”  
　　光是看到这个开头，刚就像失去了思考能力一般，  
　　短短几十个字的短信，刚翻来覆去的看了一个多小时。  
　　这太荒谬了。他无法接受这个事实，不老不死，怪物，种族……这些东西冲击着他的世界观，怎么可能呢？不老不死的人存在。  
　　过去被忽略的细节一下子清晰起来。“我不是人类，我是吸血鬼。”“这地方刚建成的时候我来过。”“家人都不在了。”  
　　……  
他又想到上次光一似乎划伤了自己的手，但是转眼伤口就不见了，当时的自己还以为是自己眼花，现在想来……  
　　刚捂住了自己的脸，手指不自觉的收紧，心里有个小小的声音告诉自己，光一说的是真的。身边的一切都显得那么不真实，只有剧烈跳动着的心脏告诉自己这是现实。  
　　这是现实。刚的手渐渐松开，他看着自己的手，重新握拳，收紧，指甲一点一点的按向手掌，清晰的疼痛传来，双手不受控制的发抖，是在恐惧吗？是在怀疑吗？  
　　明明是自己那么喜欢的人，却在这一瞬间让自己产生恐惧。但是……刚握紧了手上的手机，自己害怕的到底是什么？他低头，手机的屏幕早已一片漆黑。他怕的不是光一，他从来没有怀疑过光一会不会伤害自己，因为答案是一定是不会。  
　　那自己在害怕什么？刚颓然的靠在沙发上，重新陷入了沉默。  
　　  
【树洞】  
　　电话不接，短信不回……刚气恼的看着自己的手机，用力的砸在沙发上。  
　　堂。本。光。一。  
　　满肚子的疑问和现在混乱的情况让刚被拒绝的悲伤而转化成一股无名火，所以到底搞什么，拒绝自己不给理由，然后发来一条邮件坦白之后就完全不管事了？  
　　动摇的太明显了好吗？刚皱起眉，想到上次光一跟自己提过自己的住址……抓起钥匙就出了门。  
　　  
　　刚像是疯了一样不停地按着光一家的门铃。  
　　“开门啊光一！”他用力拍了拍门。  
　　“我知道你在家，开门！”

　　门的内侧，光一自虐一般的透过猫眼看着门外的刚，他的额头抵着冰冷的门，全身的力气仿佛抽空，只是无力地靠在门上，从猫眼里窥探着刚的一切。  
　　门一下下的震动着，光一的额头传来痛感，他却没有移动分毫，手指搭在门上，指尖却已经发白。  
　　  
　　刚在门外敲了多久，光一就在门内站了多久。  
就像是一场对峙，门内门外的两人都没有妥协。  
一分一秒都像是过了一个世纪那么漫长。

终于，刚似乎渐渐的想要放弃了。  
　　他垂下拍门的手，沮丧地低下头。  
　　“光一，我知道你在家，虽然不知道你能不能听见我说的话，但是我还是想告诉你，我看到你的邮件了，我虽然这很难相信，也完全违背了常理，但是我相信你没有说谎。”刚顿了顿，“说不在意是骗人的，但是光一，你从来没有给我机会让我了解你，我是说，关于你的身份，所以，光一，我们好好谈谈吧，我说过的话，没有变。我还是想和你在一起的。”  
　　光一在门内静静的听着，说完这句话之后，刚沉默了很长时间。要不是因为猫眼，光一几乎以为刚已经走了。  
　　“我不会害怕你的，我怕的是你完全不让我知道你藏起来的那一面，然后就那样消失了。”  
　　沉默了很久，刚留下了这句话，目光复杂的看了一眼依然紧闭的大门，转身离开了。  
　　刚离开的时候，光一的额头被门印上了红红的痕迹，而他本人对此似乎一无所知，他退了一步，却发现自己的四肢早已僵硬，不知道什么时候开始双手向铁一样冰冷，他碰了碰自己凉透的指尖，踉跄几步，摔坐在沙发上。  
　　他原本以为自己不会觉得悲伤，理智告诉他他只是做出了最正确的决定，但是迟来的真实感就像一个真空的罩子将他困住一般，先反应过来的是自己的双眼，干涩，刺痛，他闭了闭眼，眼眶传来了一阵湿热。他赶忙伸手捂着自己的嘴，确保没有任何声音溢出，酸涩却转移到了鼻子，他重新把眼睛睁开，却觉得自己什么都看不清楚了，只好无奈的再次闭上眼，脱力般的仰躺在沙发上。  
　　光一不知道自己该做什么，也许潜意识里他知道自己做什么都没有用，他盯着面前的桌面，目光掠过桌上残留着半杯水的茶杯，然后转过头，无意识的看着窗外。  
　　窗外什么都没有，但是他自己都不知道自己在干什么。  
　　他也不知道自己能做些什么。  
　　奇怪了，明明在遇到刚之前的几百年都是一样的生活，但是他就是突然想不起来自己以前在干些什么，此时此刻他什么都不想做，也什么都不能做。只是安静的呆在沙发上，看着自己依然冰冷的指尖。  
　　自己得找点事情做，他摸了摸自己的脸，抬手翻开了自己之前看过的书，努力的想要让自己把注意力放在书上，他一个字一个字的看着，思绪却不知道飞到了哪里，等到他回过神来的时候，发现自己根本不是在看书，而是在一个一个的数着书页上的铅字个数。  
　　察觉到自己无法思考，光一扔开了手上的学术书籍，从旁边拿出一本小说，他强迫了自己很久，一个字一个字的读着，终于让自己进入到了情节中去，他一页一页的翻看着，看到了自己之前爱不释手的一个情节，不自觉的笑了出来，然而就在他笑出来的那一瞬间，当他的视线离开了书本的那一瞬间，他再次回到了现实，像是一盆冰冷的水当头浇下，才刚刚出现的笑容在回到现实的刹那间突然凝固了，蓦地收了回去，抽动的嘴角提醒着自己的可笑。 他扔开手上的小说，为这样的自己感到羞耻，小说砸到了茶几的边缘，啪嗒一声掉在了地上，他看着以别扭的方式趴在地上的小说，凄惶的神色从眼里流露出来，他抿了抿嘴，指尖依然是冰冷的。  
他把自己蜷缩在沙发上，双腿屈起，手臂环过腿，他发现自己的脚也是冰冷的。  
“对了，”光一喃喃道，“要穿袜子。”耳边仿佛听到了刚的叮嘱，他想到了那天在超市里的情形，刚带着无奈又包容的语气说，不穿袜子会着凉的。  
他的用词，语气，神情，衣着，发型，光一发现自己都该死的记得清清楚楚，仿佛一抬头就能看到。  
但是他抬起了头，只看到了空荡荡的客厅，和桌上剩着的半杯水。  
　　光一迟疑了一下，还是拿过袜子，慢慢的把袜子套在脚上，刘海垂下来挡住了他的眼睛，手指擦过双脚，说不出哪边更加冰冷一些。他看着已经好好穿上袜子的双脚，双手慢慢的摸过上面深蓝色的花纹，然后又重新抱着腿蜷缩在沙发里，像是个被人遗弃的孩子。

　　巧克力和刚送给自己的罐子一起，端端正正的放在桌上。  
他看着罐子，突然想到以前听过的把秘密放在树洞里的故事，此时自己已经没有余力去计较一个童话的幼稚程度了，他从来没有觉得自己这么满，却又空虚的像是一个蝉蜕，他想说点什么，因为不说点什么自己就要被逼疯了。  
然而此时房间里安静的让人害怕，连时间都无法感知，可是他的脑袋里却吵闹地让人崩溃，心里在疯狂的叫嚣着最直白的愿望——  
答应他，追他回来。  
　　  
光一犹豫了一下，伸手捧起那个罐子，冰冷的指间触及到罐子，他有种罐子很温暖的错觉，他小心翼翼的把罐子捧在胸前，重新蜷缩起来。  
　　他半张着嘴，犹豫了很久，沙哑低沉的声音在房间里回响起来：  
　　“我喜欢他，喜欢到光是想到他就能幸福的哭出来的程度，喜欢到想要紧紧的抱住，融进自己的身体的程度。”他是一个温柔的人，可是他对我越好，我就越觉得他残忍，现在的时刻多么幸福，就无时无刻在提醒我失去他之后我会多么痛苦。  
　　痛苦到越是爱他，就越是惶恐，光是看着他一点一点的老去，我就在害怕，无论做什么我都留不住他，他成长的速度是那么明显，以后他衰老的速度在我眼里也一样明显。  
和他相处的每一分每一秒都是在倒计时，一分一秒的减少，没有任何转圜的余地。  
他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，沉默了好一会儿，嘶哑的痛苦通过声音透出来，“你能眼睁睁的看着自己的挚爱一点一点死掉吗？”  
他闭上眼，额头抵着罐子，“我做不到。”  
“我做不到。”  
因为心脏太痛了。  
　　  
　　【转机】  
　　光一推开天野工作室的门，毫不意外的看到了正在一个巨大木雕前工作的天野。  
　　“你终于过上了人类的生活了吗？”天野被突然进来的光一吓了一跳，忍不住出声调侃道。  
　　“……”光一没有接话。  
　　“我就觉得，你什么时候像个人了，什么时候就会来我的工作室找我的。”天野的手上还拿着雕刻的刀具，他拍了拍身上的灰尘，把工具收好，摘下手套。  
　　像是终于注意到光一的糟糕的状况，他扬了扬眉，仿佛对面前的人颓废的样子感到新奇，他多看了眼光一，便转身从柜子里拿了瓶酒出来。  
　　“随便坐。”他扔下这句话，弯腰翻找着启瓶器。  
　　光一皱着眉看着满是画具，画架，各种雕塑材料和工具的偌大房间，走了几步，在一个看起来像是座椅的形状奇怪的地方坐了下来。  
　　天野叼着启瓶器，一手拿着酒瓶，另一只手拿着两只杯子，在光一旁边坐下，然后用手臂胡乱的把台子上散乱的画笔和颜料推开，腾出了一块地方。  
　　他熟练的把酒给两人倒上，光一接过酒杯，两人碰了下杯，天野仰头喝了一大口。  
　　光一看着刚刚碰撞的酒杯，想到了那天在刚家里喝的啤酒，看着亮棕色的酒液发呆。  
　　“怎么？口味变了？”天野好奇的问道。  
　　光一摇了摇头，喝了口酒。  
　　“所以？怎么了？”天野把杯子放在桌上，切入正题。  
　　“我拒绝了一个人。”  
　　“哦。”天野点了点头，“然后？”  
　　“没有了。”光一低头专注的看着挂在杯子边缘的酒液一点一点的滑下去。  
　　“那有什……”天野撇了撇嘴，突然意识到了什么，他的表情突然凝固了，他震惊的看着光一，嘴角抽搐了几下，“那种拒绝？？？”  
　　光一喝了口酒，表示默认。  
　　“天哪！！”天野几乎激动地要从椅子上跳起来，“我的计算器在哪里？”  
　　“哈？”  
　　“我要算算你多少年没动过心了。”  
　　“……别闹了。”光一没好气的说。  
　　天野收敛了滑稽的表情，换上了一副似笑非笑的面孔，“拒绝了人家，还来我这喝闷酒？你还记得上次找我喝酒是几百年前的事情吗？”  
　　光一又喝了一口酒，没有说话。  
　　天野的心思转了一圈，一个猜想开始成型，他冷不丁的问了一句，“堂本？”  
　　光一蓦地抬头看向天野。  
　　“果然。”天野得意的勾了勾嘴角，“你这是干嘛？偷偷摸摸的改了姓，还拒绝了人家？”  
　　“……”光一没有说话，只是看着天野。  
　　天野知道光一不喜欢跟人说太多事情，难得心情不好就来找自己喝个闷酒，也是没想到这次自己随便猜了下居然就猜中了。他心里有些想笑，却不敢表现出来，他扯了扯嘴角，把光一的杯子重新满上。  
　　光一举杯一饮而尽。  
　　杯子落回桌上发出一声脆响。  
　　“你没和他说你的事情吧？”  
　　“……说了。”  
　　“啊？”这次天野就搞不懂了，他和那个姓堂本的人坦白了什么，对方和他告白了，他又拒绝人家？这是演哪出？  
　　“我拒绝之后才告诉他的。”  
　　天野扬了扬眉，这可不是光一的作风，“所以你还是在期待着的。”他给出了这样的肯定句。  
　　光一没有反驳。  
　　  
　　天野也小啜一口酒，醇香的酒液顺着喉咙流向身体里，路过的地方一片火辣辣的热度。他又喝下一口，含在口里，慢慢的等着。  
　　  
　　“你还记得你第一个喜欢的人吗？”光一沉默了很久，开口问道。  
　　“别说傻话了，这都多少年了。”天野嗤笑了一声，紧接着他意识到光一想表达的意思，那一声嗤笑在半途止住了，他抬头看着光一，“这很正常。”  
　　“我知道。”光一点点头，神情冷静的可怕，眼神沉寂。  
　　“那是几百年前的事情了，我也不记得我看过的第一幅画的样子，不记得我第一次作画的颜色，不记得第一次雕塑的形状了。”  
　　“这不一样。”光一出声反驳道。  
　　“这是一样的，从本质上来说。”天野的声音放柔，“但是，这不能成为你封闭自己的理由。”  
　　光一闭了闭眼，遗忘的感受，他和天野再清楚不过了，活了这么多年，怎么可能把每一件事情都记得清清楚楚呢？不管是想要铭记在心的，还是想要刻意遗忘的，几百年那么过去，就像一点一点被风化的岩石一样，看起来日日夜夜都在那里，但是无时无刻不在减少。  
　　活到了这种年岁，忘却不是一种主观的能力，而是一种不受自己控制的衰落过程，明明身体没有任何变化，记忆却会像人类衰老一样渐渐模糊。  
　　直到有一天，隐约觉得那里似乎存在过什么，可是原本在那里的东西早就神不知鬼不觉的变成灰烬了。  
　　那是什么呢？明明很曾经那么让人难以忘怀，但是现在，不会记得的。  
　　连那里是不是有过一个空洞都不记得了。  
　　  
　　光一的眼睛垂下来，修长的手指温柔的轻抚杯身。  
　　天野看着友人失意的样子，虽然明白这是无能为力的事情，却还是忍不住出声宽慰道：  
　　“最困难的那个时期，我们都没有参与进去，那个时候你把自己封闭起来一门心思的研究学术，而我在尼罗河流域研究古埃及的遗址。”  
　　“因此我们也很幸运，跟彼此还有联系，而不是真的断绝所有关系自顾自的消失在人海里。”  
　　“所以，我想说的是，光一，虽然我们的确和人类不同一个种族，”他用手指点了点自己的头，“但是这里面的构造是差不多的。”  
　　他又拿起酒瓶，再度给两人斟上酒。  
　　“……是吗。”沉默了很久，光一这样淡淡的接了一句。  
　　“是啊。”天野感慨到，他的嘴角扬起来，却是无奈的弧度。“除了寿命，也没什么大的区别。”  
　　听到这句话，光一的手指顿了一下，他重新琢磨了几遍方才的对话，一个念头渐渐的成型，眼看着问题似乎能够解决，光一的眼睛渐渐的亮了起来，他转头看向天野，低声道了句谢，匆匆离去了。  
　　天野正端起杯子却无意间瞥见光一的目光，酒杯就那么顿在半空中。  
　　那是他第一次在友人身上看到那样的眼神，以至于他一时之间沉浸在那双眼睛带来的震撼里，甚至没有意识到光一已经离开了，他的视线还停留在光一刚刚坐着的地方，双手连忙抓过旁边的画笔，画纸上涂抹着，他想把那一瞬间留下来。  
　　那双眼睛被天野永远留在了画布上，这一瞬间被无限的延长了。  
　　画布上的那双眼睛，带着执着又决绝的目光，欣喜又悲伤，像流星一样璀璨，稍纵即逝。  
　　天野看着那幅画，明明画的是自己的友人，却觉得有些陌生。  
　　为什么呢？天野想到了自己刚才的话，思及光一的反应，不安在心里一点一点扩散开来。  
　　这不是一双长生不老的人所拥有的神情，这样的眼神，他只在人类身上见到过。  
　　因为生命的有限，才能后活出色彩的人类。  
　　天野拿起自己的杯子，向画中的光一举了举，将剩下的酒一饮而尽。  
　　他看着身后那座未完成的雕塑，并没有急着拿起刻刀，毕竟他最不缺的，就是时间。  
　　  
　　  
【决定】  
　　回到家的时候天色已经渐渐暗了下来。光一靠在沙发上，紧绷的线条一点一点地放松下来，想通了之后，内心一片轻松。  
　　得赶紧告诉刚，光一这样想着，掏出手机，发现自己已经很久没有开机了，他打开手机，随着开机完成的提示出现，邮件提示音和未接提示就疯狂的响了起来，显示的对象全部都是同一个人。  
　　光一看着还在继续作响的手机，手足无措，连续摁了几下HOME按键，却还是响个不停。  
　　他只能静静的等着这一阵过去，正当他准备处理那些未读邮件的时候，一个电话突然打了进来。  
　　光一连忙接起电话，还没来得及说话，就听见电话那头传来了刚有些含糊的声音。  
　　“为什么……不接受我？你明明、明明喜欢我对不对？”  
　　“刚？”光一不自觉的握紧了手机，“你是不是喝酒了？”  
　　“我、喝不喝酒……关你什么事。”耳边清晰的换来刚口齿不清的话语，让光一捏了一把汗。  
　　“你在外面吗？在外面喝醉有多危险你知道吗？”责备的话不受控制的从口中说出。  
　　“你凶我？我在自己、自己家喝闷酒，你还凶我，你不接受我就算了，你还凶我……”刚的声音愈发的委屈了，话尾带着黏软的哭腔，然后是一声巨响，不知是刚摔了跤还是扔掉了手机，巨响让光一忍不住把手机离远了一些，却在噪音过后紧紧地把手机贴在耳旁，“刚？刚？”他对着话筒焦急的喊着，“听得见吗？”  
　　手机那头却变成了一片寂静。  
　　光一眉头紧紧的皱在一起，他立刻拿过刚之前给自己的备用钥匙，抓了车钥匙就往门外跑。  
　　  
　　他飞速赶到刚的家里，一进门就闻到了空气中片漂浮的酒味，紧接着看到了客厅地上躺着的手机。他抬头看去，刚正瘫倒在沙发上，桌上散落着杯子和酒瓶。仔细打量了一下，确认刚没有出事也没有受伤，他松了一口气，身形晃了晃，又稳住了。  
　　刚听见开门的声音，有些迟钝的抬起头，便发现是光一进来了，他刚刚收住的眼泪又有了涌出的冲动，他红着眼眶撑着沙发站起来，摇摇晃晃的朝光一的方向上前了几步，却已经走不了直线了，“你为什么不接受我？？”开口，又是同样的句子。  
　　光一正准备开头解释，却被刚大声的打断了：“我说了我不在乎！”不知是因为酒精还是因为愤怒，刚的双眼布满血丝，“我不在乎你到底是个什么，你是怪物也好，人也好，还是什么吸血鬼，我都不在乎！”他上前一把狠狠地拽着光一的衣领，像是怕他跑掉一样往房间的方向拖了几步。  
　　光一从来没有见过刚情绪这么激动的样子，只好任由刚扯着自己的衣领，还伸手扶了一把因为醉酒导致脚步有些虚浮的刚。  
　　“我说了……光一，我不在乎，我只是想跟你在一起。”说完这句话，他颓然的晃了一下，半靠在光一的胸前。  
　　光一伸出手，犹豫了一下，轻轻地搭上了刚的背，另一只手撑住了刚的身体。他原本以为刚会变的更加激动，可是身前的刚却突然安静下来，眼眶红红的，泪水早就打湿了脸颊，他吸了吸鼻子，用力的抹了把眼泪，低着头，没有看向光一。  
　　正当光一以为他安静下来的时候，他缓慢而清晰的发出了几乎是哀求的声音，“和我在一起，好不好？我会对你很好很好的。”  
　　光一感觉到心脏传来钝痛，眼眶一阵酸涩，他觉得自己几乎要站不稳了，只能更加用力的把刚抱在怀里，让刚埋首在自己的颈窝，他抬手抚摸着刚柔软的头发。原本准备的、想要向刚解释的千言万语此时都在胸膛里鼓噪着，却一句都说不出来，只能加大了抱着刚的力度，仿佛要把刚揉到自己的身体里。  
　　“好，”光一在刚耳边低声说，“我们在一起、我们交往。”  
　　他感觉到怀里的人突然放松下来，胸前热热的，慢慢濡湿了一片。光一闭着眼，紧紧的抱着怀里的人，一直都没有松手。  
　　结果不知是突然放松下来还是酒精的作用，刚就这样在光一怀里睡着了。  
　　光一把刚打横抱起，帮他解开外衣，放在床上，帮他掖好被角。然后坐在床边，低头看着熟睡的刚。刚的脸颊上还残留着泪痕，光一伸手摸了摸，便起身找到了刚的浴室，小心翼翼的用热毛巾帮刚擦洗着脸颊，他把手放的很轻很轻，刚完全没有感觉，自顾自的熟睡着，擦完脸之后，光一没有急着离开。他轻轻蹲在刚的床边的看着刚，怎么看都看不够。目光逡巡过刚的眉，微长的睫毛，鼻子，柔软的脸颊，最后停留在了嘴唇上。  
　　没有任何犹豫，光一俯下身，轻盈的吻落在刚的唇上。  
　　带着酒味的柔软双唇比光一想中还要甜美太多，他双手撑在床上，情不自禁的加深了这个吻，谁知刚皱着眉，轻轻的唔了一声。  
　　以为刚醒了，吓了一跳的光一闪电般退开，热度从耳朵一直烧到脸颊，他捂着自己的嘴看向刚，仿佛自己才是被偷吻的那一方，好在刚依然睡着，完全没有清醒的迹象，自顾自的睡的香甜。  
光一没有再次吻上去，他坐在床沿，嘴角不自觉的露出满足的弧度。  
毕竟来日方长。  
　　  
　　头痛……这是刚醒来的第一个反应。  
　　以后再也不喝酒了。紧接着刚这样想到，用力的眨了眨眼，伸手捂住头。  
　　余光突然捕捉到一团黑色的东西，刚紧张的抬头一看，发现光一居然趴在自己的床边睡着在，自己昨晚干了什么？？给光一打了电话……刚努力的回忆着，结果光一居然来了，然后自己却大发脾气，最后……他突然愣住，猛地想起昨晚重要的告白，光一说……好？  
　　我在做梦吗？强烈的欣喜和恐惧席卷而来，刚睁大了眼睛，是梦吧？不是梦吗？连身体都不自觉得颤抖，他紧紧地盯着床上光一毛茸茸的脑袋，一时间他只能坐在床上不知所措着。  
　　昨天晚上虽然喝了酒，但是绝对没有到记不清事情的程度。昨晚的画面向电影一样回闪而过，刚的眼睛越睁越大。  
　　浑浑噩噩的不知道想了些什么，刚抬手，打了自己一巴掌。  
　　……不是梦！剧烈的疼痛从脸颊蔓延开来。刚的心脏因为狂喜而剧烈的跳动着,他猛地转头看着光一，因为自己刚刚发出的响声光一慢慢的醒了过来。他揉着眼睛，低声咕哝了一句什么，抬头就看到了一脸呆愣的盯着自己看的刚，目光顿了顿，然后有些不好意思的转向了其他地方。  
　　刚无比坚定的确信，刚刚一瞬间光一绝对害羞了，他更加确信了自己内心对于那个对话不是梦的想法，但……怎么开口，难道直接问我们是不是在一起了吗？？  
　　光一有点狼狈的躲闪着刚的视线，起身问道，“你渴了吧，我给你倒水。”不过似乎腿已经麻木了，他晃动了几下，伸手扶着床。  
　　刚没有错过光一泛红的耳根，他前倾一把抓住光一的胳膊，“你昨晚说的话还算不算数？”  
　　光一顿了顿，没有扯开刚的手，他撇过头，看着床脚小声却清晰的说，“算数的。”  
　　刚狂喜地扑上光一的腰身，用力的蹭着，光一被刚突然扑地趔趄了几下，伸手回抱住刚，两人紧紧地依偎在一起。  
　　谁都没有注意到自己脸上白痴一样满足又灿烂的笑容。  
　　  
　　  
【回家】  
　　刚站在高耸的高级公寓面前，仰头顺着明亮规整的玻璃窗一路看上去，虽然有预感光一住的地方一定不是普通的公寓，但是这样气派的公寓还是有点超出他的想象，上次急匆匆的冲过来，又垂头丧气地离开，居然都没有仔细看看这栋公寓。  
　　上次来和这次来，心境已经完全不一样了。  
　　刚笑了笑，走进，按响了光一家的门铃。  
　　光一很快就来开了门。侧身提着大包小包的刚进来。  
　　他皱着眉，有些心疼地接过刚手上的东西，“都说了我去接你，你非不让。”  
　　“我开了车来呢，没你想象中那么糟糕。再说了，吃火锅还不是你自己提议的。”  
　　光一不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“章鱼买了么？”  
　　“买了买了~”刚换上光一准备好的脱鞋，一脚踏入室内。  
　　……冷冷清清的，这是刚的第一感觉。书全部都堆在柜子里，放置东西的台子上空荡荡的，客厅的茶几上只摆着自己之前送给光一的罐子，非但没有显得热闹，反而孤零零的样子。  
虽然刚很不想这么形容，但是有那么一点坟墓的影子。  
　　刚回忆起光一初次拜访自己家的时候，他用那种略微羡慕的口吻说，东西真多。  
　　酸楚又在心里蔓延开来。  
　　“刚？”光一看着正在发呆的刚，出声提醒到。  
　　“哦哦，把东西放在厨房吧。”  
　　刚跟着光一进了厨房，原本担心厨房也和客厅一样都是空荡荡的，但是该有的还算是齐全，刚本来还觉得奇怪，等到光一把煮火锅用的大锅拿出来的时候，刚的疑问才得到了解答。  
　　“光一……”刚扔来一个无奈的眼神。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“你新买了不少厨具吧。”  
　　“你怎么知道？”光一惊讶的转过头，手上还提着大锅。  
　　“你手上拿着的火锅，加热电线上面的封条还没拆呢。”  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　不知不觉，光一的家里出现了越来越多刚的东西。  
　　这天光一从刚的住处回来，习惯性的打开灯，发现灯的开关被贴上了新的荧光贴纸。  
　　他抬起头，看着自己的房子里已经一点一点的染上了刚的痕迹：台子上是刚拿来的八音盒和雕塑，桌子边上放着刚送给自己的星象仪，还有各式各样的小玩意充斥了原本空荡荡的地方。光一索性站在门前，重新打量起自己的住处，甚至厨房里的瓶瓶罐罐都多了起来，以往冷清的如同摆设的厨房，现在却经常充满着两个人细碎的低语和笑闹。  
　　光一走到客厅弯腰拿起星象仪，带回到卧室里。  
　　洗漱完之后，他没有开卧室的灯，而是弯腰打开星象仪，然后躺在床上，看着变的绚丽的天花板，心里却在想着刚才和自己吻别的恋人。  
　　如果刚在我旁边的话就好了……明明才分开一个多小时，光一又忍不住这么希望着，如果刚在旁边的话，一定会哼哼的笑出来，然后夸奖他挑的星象仪，再扯着自己的手臂给他讲解星星，还会在话题转移到行星间的作用力和运行轨道的时候打断自己，说自己一点都不懂情趣。光一看着闪烁的星辰，没有意识到自己已经完全沉浸在了“如果刚在自己身边他会怎么做”的幻想里，心思渐渐活络起来。  
　　但是最后入眠的时候，他的嘴角还残留着笑容。  
　　得找个借口把他诓过来一起住啊……这是光一睡着前最后一个念头。  
　　  
　　毫不知情的刚继续带来各种零碎的东西来光一家。  
　　这天他一脸神秘的带着一个袋子过来，面对光一好奇的眼神，刚把袋子里的东西取出来，毫不意外的看到光一露出了惊喜的神色。  
　　是刚小时候的相册。  
　　于是两人就窝在沙发上，把脑袋凑在一起看刚小时候的照片。  
　　“你看，这是我爸妈，这是我大哥……”刚把家人都指给光一看。  
　　“我小时候很可爱吧？”刚问道，却是一副得意洋洋的表情。  
　　“嗯……”光一轻轻应答了一声，眼睛却紧紧地盯着相册里笑的灿烂的少年。  
　　“可惜不知道你小时候长什么样，肯定可爱的不得了。”刚窝在光一的旁边，蹭到一个舒服的姿势接着说，“如果我能够早一点遇见你就好了，早一年，不，五年，十年的话……”  
　　“那个时候你还只是个小孩子吧？”光一忍不住反驳道。  
　　“不行吗？”刚的视线不满地落在光一身上，瞪的圆圆的。  
　　“我可没有恋童癖啊。”光一笑着说，视线还停留在相册上穿着校服笑的一脸灿烂的刚。  
舍不得移开。  
　　“那你还看的这么高兴，嗯？奇怪的大叔~”刚笑着用胳膊肘捅了捅光一。  
　　光一却只是笑，不接话。  
　　“说起来啊，”刚回想起两人初见的时候，“当时在游乐园，你怎么就突然答应陪我一起玩了呢？”明明后来相处起来并不是自来熟的类型，还对人多的地方敬谢不敏。  
　　原本只是随口一问，光一却没有马上给出回答，只是安静的看着照片，很久都没有说话。他的眼神放空了一会儿，却又渐渐盈满了缅怀的，刚甚至可以感觉到那一段往事正在他的眼中缓缓展开，因此他耐心的等待着，等待光一开口。  
　　“那不是我们第一次见面。”光一舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，怀念的神情让他的五官柔和起来，他仿佛看着远方，陷入了回忆的他没有看到刚露出了惊讶的神情，他轻轻的说着：“第一次见你的时候，你还是一个小孩子，大概是被欺负了吧，背着书包，一边往家里走一边抹眼泪。”  
　　“那是黄昏，我躺在河堤旁的草丛里，听见了你小声的啜泣声，不过你走到一半，远远的看到了来接你的妈妈。趁她还没有发现你在哭，你立刻就把脸擦干净，吸了吸鼻子，瞬间就没有了委屈的神色，而是笑着朝着你妈妈跑了过去，开心的扑到了她的怀里。”  
　　“当时我还觉得挺有意思，这孩子真奇怪啊，不过你是不想让你妈妈担心吧。”  
　　“后来觉得这一定是一个温柔的小孩。”  
　　“当时就听见了你妈妈喊你的声音，Tsuyoshi，这么一记就是十几年。”光一低低地喟叹了一声，继续说着，“之后再遇到你的时候，你已经长大了，一开始我只是觉得你很眼熟，即使我们族人的记忆力比正常人类好上许多，不过还是很难单凭对一个孩子的印象认出他长大时候的样子。”  
　　“结果你还是把我认出来了。”刚低头看着茶杯里浮浮沉沉的茶叶，轻轻的笑了出来。  
　　“其实第一眼没有认出来，但是就是那么情不自禁的跟你搭话了。然后你说你姓堂本，我就基本上确认是你了。”  
　　“你怎么知道我姓堂本？”刚抬起头，好奇的看着光一。  
　　“咳……”光一清了清嗓子，露出了有些不自在的神情。  
　　“嗯？”刚眯起眼，仿佛要看到光一的内心深处。  
　　“那天……”光一躲闪着刚的眼神，“我远远地跟着你和你妈妈回去，看到了你们家的门牌。”  
　　“……这真是……”刚哭笑不得，不由得打趣道：“原来你在那么早的时候就爱上我了。”  
　　原本只是一句玩笑话，可话刚出口，他就看到光一垂下眼，露出了有些遗憾的表情。  
　　“……怎么了？”刚探了探头，试图看清光一的表情。  
　　“没什么，”光一摇摇头，抬眼看了下刚之后又撇过头，低声说：“如果早知道的话就好了。”  
　　闻言刚愣了一下，脑海里想象到了光一一个人孤伶伶的站在河堤边的画面，他不动声色的深吸一口气，想要平复心里难受的感觉。即便如此，刚的眼眶还是不受控制的微微发热，他用力眨了眨眼，抿着嘴笑了起来，伸手拨拉了下光一的刘海：“现在还不晚啊。”  
　　而光一只是低低的应了一声，显然还沉浸在那种惋惜里。  
　　刚想出言安慰，却什么都说不出来。怎么这么没用，刚不禁埋怨起自己，他又急又心疼，却不知道能说些什么，终是拉过光一，直接吻了上去。  
　　在接触到光一柔软的嘴唇的时候得到了光一热情的回应，他们用力的吸吮着彼此的唇舌，争夺着对方，又像是侵占，反复地确认着彼此的存在，吻渐渐的变了味道，当光一的手伸进刚的衣服，抚上他的腰身的时候，房间里突然传来了一阵铃声。  
　　两人都被吓了一跳。  
　　“什么声音？”刚回头看向发出异响的电脑，显然被吓得不清。  
　　“啊，抱歉。”光一解释道，“之前设置的提示铃声。”  
　　“什么提示？”刚好奇的看向光一。  
　　“……每三天响一下，提醒我开窗通风。”  
　　“……”  
　　刚眨眼，光一没有看清他眼底的神色，只听到刚开口道：“把闹钟关掉吧。以后有我呢。”  
　　光一摸了摸刚的头，啄了下刚的脸颊，笑着答应，“好。”  
　　  
【怪物】  
　　“我说啊，”刚看着正在翻开量子力学的光一，把手上的笔一扔，“活了很久很久是什么样的感觉？”  
　　“……”光一停下正欲翻页的手，“嗯……大概就是一种时间是静止的感觉。”  
　　“静止的？”  
　　“因为不断变化着的一直都是周边的事物，我自己的时间是完全没有变化的，只是看着周围人来人往，时过境迁。”  
　　“……”那感觉肯定不好受。刚这样想着，不由得多看了几眼光一。  
　　“其实，没有你想的那么糟糕。”光一读懂了刚的想法，他抬头看着刚，那双眼睛，明明年轻的连细纹都没有，却已经衰老了。“一天天的，也就这么过去了。”  
　　看着刚露出一副明显不相信的眼神，光一只好又补充了几句。  
　　“真的，就是偶尔吃饭吃到一半忘记自己还活着。”  
　　他说的这么轻描淡写，刚更是看到了他内心就像荒芜的草原，放眼望去，都是触目惊心的孤独。  
　　看到刚又露出了那种心疼的神情，光一在心中暗自懊悔方才的失言，却没想到刚接着说，  
“给我讲讲你的故事吧。”  
　　闻言光一的身体变得僵硬，他看了看刚，对上刚坚定而诚挚的目光，他缓缓的吐出一口气，“从哪里开始呢？”  
　　“嗯……”刚困扰的想了想，“就从你到底是什么讲起吧，你说的所谓吸血鬼到底是什么？”  
　　光一沉思了很久，终于开始低声讲述。  
　　“吸血鬼只是活在阴影里不老不死的怪物而已，况且吸血鬼完全可以不吸血的，我们一族存活与否和吸食血液一点关系都没有。”光一顿了顿，露出有些羞愧的神色，“但是，这样的话，没有人会知晓吸血鬼的存在，这才是族人不能忍受的，于是族里出现了那么一群人，他们活得太长，以至于连自己的存在是什么都不知道了，所以他们开始袭击人类，用各种违背常规的方式来疯狂的寻求存在感，利用人类对他们的憎恨和畏惧作为他们存在过的证明。”  
　　刚沉默的听着，感觉有些喘不上气来，便抽出一根烟，点燃以后深深的吸了一口，苦涩的烟草味让他心里的烦躁消退了一些，他把烟盒朝向光一，光一抽出一根，却没有急着点燃，“至少在他们漫长而无聊的生命里，因为这样的事情而被其他的生物铭记过，恐惧过，崇拜过，幻想过。他们只是太恐慌了，恐慌没有人知晓他们，没有人记住他们，他们害怕过了百年千年之后，有那么多寿命只有几十年的人类被世间传唱着、铭记着，而他们依然在黑暗的角落里残喘，见不到阳光，永远不能光明正大的活着。”  
　　光一点燃了手上的烟，红色火星在烧焦的烟尾慢慢扩散开来，“这也是为什么不同的地方，吸血鬼的传说都不尽相同的原因，因为这些都不是吸血鬼的真相，只是一些人云亦云的传说罢了。他们只是想要借助人类的手，记录下自己存在过的痕迹。吸血，袭击人类，只在夜晚出现，那些故事都不过是噱头而已。”  
　　也许是烟草的原因，刚感觉到嘴里一片苦涩，而他只能含着这片苦涩，一个字都说不出来，甚至喘不上气，他看着说着往事的光一，懒洋洋的没有任何动作，只是靠在沙发上，却仿佛正在慢慢的腐朽。刚感觉到一阵心疼，而却无能为力，他的嘴唇嚅嗫了几下，却只是机械的抬手，再次吸了一口烟，然后缓缓的呼出，看着青白的烟雾一点一点的散去，光一的身影在烟雾里朦胧，然后又清晰起来。  
　　但是心里的那份烦躁却愈发明显了，他向光一侧过去，有些粗鲁地吻了上去，他在光一唇上尝到了和自己一样的烟味，光一微微张开嘴，温柔的回应着，而光一的这份平静的温柔却让刚更加烦躁，他自己也不知道自己在生什么气，于是他咬上了光一的下唇，光一闷哼一声，抬手捧住了刚的后脑，加深了这个吻，唇齿交缠间渗透着淡淡的烟味，刚微闭的眼神染着氤氲的水光，他伸手环抱住光一，两人的气息交织在一起，呼吸间满是安心的味道。

【誓言】  
　　  
　　“那、你把我也变成你的族人吧？”刚抓着光一的手，那双明亮的眼睛没有一丝一毫的恐惧，只有满满的，毫无保留的爱。“至少有我陪着你啊。”  
　　光一看向刚，眼神温柔如水，“我就算咬了你你也不会变成吸血鬼的。只要咬人就可以变成吸血鬼，不过是人类后来编造的故事而已。”  
　　刚睁大了眼，抓着光一的手臂，惊慌的问：“那等我以后不在了，你怎么办？”  
　　刚明显乱了方寸，眼睛里满满的都是揉碎的心疼，好不容易走到了这一步，他又怎么能把光一一个人孤零零的留下来？光是想想这种可能，他就难受的无法呼吸。  
　　光一从容笑了起来，好像一点都没有被刚的惊慌影响，他眼神沉静地看着刚，伸手抚上了刚的脸颊，说出了他早就了然于心的答案，“我想了很多很多年，为什么我们一族会这样不老不死，混迹在人类的种群里，颠沛流离？”  
　　“我们的种族千百年来一直命途多舛，漫长的生命一开始带给我们的是兴奋和感激，但是没过几百年，就只留下了迷茫和倦怠，”他平静的看着刚担心的眼睛，仿佛讲述着与自己没有任何关系的事情，刚心疼的抓住光一贴在自己脸颊上的手。  
　　“我们也曾经迷失过，这个世界上太多的事情我们都尝试过了，在新鲜感过去之后也只剩下了深深的疲倦，更何况，我们不能在一个地方多做停留，因为身份一旦被人类发现，会惹来麻烦。”  
　　听到惹来麻烦，刚紧张的抓紧了光一的手，光一对刚安抚的笑了笑，“后来，在一百多年前，我们族经历了一次死伤严重的事件。”  
　　“可是你们不是……”刚震惊的睁大了眼睛。  
　　“对，我们的恢复能力和体能的确很强，但是并不意味着我们不会死，当心脏的功能彻底被破坏或者身体机能大面积受损的时候，我们也会死的。”  
　　“那……”  
　　“当时，一些族人主张死亡才是比生命更有意义的事情，你听过向死而生吗？”  
　　刚点了点头，光一继续说着，“他们觉得，一直以来我们一族不老不死是诅咒，所以唯一破除诅咒的方法就是自杀，死亡才是生命中唯一有意义的事情，荒谬的是，这样的想法居然得到了许多人的响应，一股自杀的热潮就这样被兴起了。”  
　　刚难以置信的张开嘴，“天哪，居然会有这样的事情。”  
　　“听起来很荒诞对吧？”光一也点了点头，“但是，当时他们的生命已经延续了数百年，生命对他们来说，已经没有什么意义，而是一种等待的疲倦。大概他们早就想解脱了吧。”  
　　“但是，”说到这里，光一皱起了眉，露出了有些不忍的表情，“对我们来说，不是所有的自杀方式都是有效的。”  
　　“很多自杀的方式都被宣扬开来，然而有很多不能致死的自杀方式，吸血鬼的伤害超出了我们自身的修复范畴，却又没有到致死的程度。”光一顿了顿，看到刚的眼睛里已经有惊恐的神色一点一点的聚集起来，“抱歉，这些事对你来说是不是太难接受了？”  
　　“我……”刚吸了吸鼻子，“没关系，你继续说下去。”  
　　光一蹭了蹭刚有些红的鼻子，侧首吻了刚的脸颊，“那些自杀失败的人，失去了生理上正常的机能，有些脑死亡的成为了植物人，而其他伤残的，都求着其他的族人杀死自己。而最有效的方式，其实就是一枪贯穿心脏。”  
　　“经过了这个事件，我们种族残存的人数更加稀少了，剩下的族人也选择混迹在了人类里面，把自己隐藏在了茫茫人海里。这一百年来，我也再没有见到过其他的族人了。”  
　　刚抓着光一的衣服低泣着，然后一把抱住光一，埋首在他的颈窝。  
　　光一感觉到颈窝温热的液体越来越多的流下来，有些无措地的抱住刚，“别哭啊，我都多少年没有见过眼泪了。”  
　　“你……没有死真的太好了……”刚抽噎的说着。  
　　“啊……”光一眯起眼，像是陷入了沉思，“我那个时候正好沉迷于相对论……”  
　　“噗嗤。”听到这个回答，刚破涕为笑，然后在光一身上擦了擦鼻涕眼泪，“那我还真是要好好感谢爱因斯坦。”  
　　“我是说真的，”光一扶着刚的肩膀，认真的想跟他解释，结果看着刚湿漉漉的眼睛，光一的语气又软了下来，撒娇似的说，“相对论好难，等我研究告一段落的时候，已经很多年都过去了。”  
　　  
　　刚低下头，眼里的水光还氤氲着心疼，嘴角却带着笑意，伸手抓过光一的手在掌心拨弄着。  
　　光一沉默了很久，重新回到了之前的话题。  
　　“刚，”光一的声音平静而从容，“你没有办法变成我们族人也不要紧，你只要让我陪着你就好了。”  
　　“光一……”刚开口，语气难掩担忧，“那……”我迟早会先你一步……他看着光一，剩下的话不知道怎么样才能说出口。  
　　光一了然刚的担忧，他摸了摸刚的手，“我就陪着你。”  
　　刚在心里来回把这几个字咀嚼几遍，隐隐觉得有点不对，话里还有什么，“什……”他开口想要打断光一的话，但是光一没有理会，而是用温柔的口吻继续，“你看我可以陪你做好多事情，”  
　　“你不会……？”刚心里的不安一点一点扩大，光一的声音却依然没有停下，他的声音冷静的可怕，像是在讲述一个早就做好的决定。  
　　刚只能大睁着眼睛，看着光一明亮的眼睛向自己描述两人的未来。  
　　“我们还有几十年可以一起走过，我就一直陪着你。”  
　　刚沉默下来，静静的等着光一说完，他的左手抓着自己右手，掌心慢慢的濡湿了。  
　　光一含着满足而愉悦的神色，继续说着。  
　　“等你离开的时候，我也陪你走。”光一的手覆在刚的手背上，却被刚双手紧紧攥住。  
　　  
　　“你……”说什么傻话？？刚想这样对他大吼，但是光一语气里的认真就算是个傻子都听的出来，他咬了咬唇，一连串反驳的话在他心里翻涌着，可是一句都说不出来，他能说什么呢？  
　　面前的光一笑的如此温柔而满足，完全没有了初见时的样子。  
　　是的，初见的时候。刚有些恍神，他仿佛又光一一个人孤孤单单的站在角落里的样子，心脏传来一阵阵的剧痛，仅仅一个简短的画面画面都已经难受的无法接受了、但是……  
　　“刚，”光一的手抚上刚的脸颊，明明在说着这么严肃可怕的事情，他的手却依然干燥而温暖，他一点一点的抹干净刚脸上的泪痕，对上刚的泪眼，光一黑色的眼眸里是满满的都是满足的神情，他语气里说不出的幸福：“刚，带我一起走吧。”话语里的愉悦怎么也掩饰不住。  
　　刚再也无法压抑住自己的哭声，几乎要被这份强烈的情感压垮，他怎么舍得把光一孤伶伶地留在这个世界上……刚感受到悲恸、感受到爱、感受到死亡，在时间面前无能为力的自己又是如此的不器用，他只能更加用力的把光一抱在怀里，这个人现在在他的怀里，谁都不能把他夺走，“光一……”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“光一……”  
　　“我在。”光一温柔的抚摸着刚的背脊。  
　　“一直都要在。”刚哽咽道。  
　　“……嗯。我会的。”光一在心里补充道——  
　　  
　　——直到生命的终结。  
　　  
【黄昏】  
　　刚抬头看着将暮未暮的夕阳，暖红的光晕一层一层染上云彩。  
　　而光一只是侧头看着刚，看着金色的余光镀上他花白的头发，光一眯起了眼，觉得这样的颜色特别的好看。  
　　“刚，你老了呢。”  
　　刚转过头，脸上带着他惯有的温柔笑意，他静静地看着光一，虽然没有自己衰老的那么明显，但是光一的眼角也有了皱纹，“你也是啊，光一。”  
　　光一伸手摸了摸自己的脸，也笑了：“是啊，原以为，我不会老的。”说完，他沉默下来，看着刚。  
　　只看着刚。  
　　刚笑眯眯的，没有接话。  
　　两人的手伸出来，慢慢的，握住了对方的手。  
　　最美的夕阳即将消失在地平线下，而他们谁都没有再看一眼。

 

【眼泪】  
　　这天刚带来了自己参与制作配乐的电影DVD，兴致勃勃的和光一两人一起看。  
　　这是一部纯爱的电影，有时间认知障碍的少女只有混乱的记忆，没有时间线的概念，过去和现在的记忆全部都混淆在一起，因此总是挂念着已经分手的前男友，然后与主角相遇。  
　　“我说，”电影接近尾声的时候，刚突然出声问道，“这么多年里，你肯定喜欢过很多人吧？”  
　　光一沉默了很久，都没有说话。  
　　刚连忙转过头，“我没有别的意思，就是随便问一问。”  
　　光一扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个比哭还难看的笑，“我……不记得了。”  
　　意料之外的答案让刚愣住了。  
　　“那个人的样子一点一点的变的模糊，最先忘记的是身声音，然后是相貌，最后是习惯，直到关于那个人的回忆都变得模模糊糊，只剩下了某种模棱两可的感觉，”光一闭了闭眼，声音变的干涩，没有任何情感，就像陈述一个简单的事实一样，然而也的确如此，“到了现在，也只是知道，隐约有过这么一个人而已。”  
　　“我喜欢过那个人，可是太久远了……”  
　　刚抚上光一的背，温度隔着薄薄的衣料传递给光一。  
　　他最见不得的就是光一露出这样的表情，那个表情就好像是明明知道这是梦境，但即使是梦境也足够了的这种幸福的表情。  
　　看到这样的光一，他就想哭。  
　　好像在遇见光一之后，自己的眼眶就总是酸涩啊，“怎么遇见你之后就总是想哭呢？”刚用力眨了眨眼，说道。  
　　“诶？”光一还没从话题的突然转变反应过来，呆呆的看着刚。  
　　看到一脸天然的光一，刚的泪意消散了不少，他撇了撇嘴，“你肯定很少哭。”这样对光一说着肯定句。  
　　“嗯。”光一点点头。  
　　“说起来，”刚像又想到了什么，眼睛闪烁着好奇的光芒，“你上次哭是什么时候？理由还记得吗？”  
　　光一摇摇头，“不太记得了，我基本上是很少流泪的那种类型。”  
　　“几乎没流过泪？”刚歪过头看着光一，胳膊动了动，挽起了袖子。  
　　“嗯，是啊。”光一继续点了点头，目光追随着刚手上的动作，又不解的看向刚。  
　　“怕痒吗？”  
　　“什么！”光一猛地震了一下，却还是慢了一步，“啊！”惨叫一声，却又笑起来。  
　　刚伸出手在光一的腰际不断的瘙痒着，原本只是试一试，没想到光一的反应会这么大，就像被踩了尾巴的猫一样突然弹起来，爆发出一连串的笑声。  
　　“哈哈哈哈……刚……哈哈……住、住手！”光一企图朝外跑，却被刚一下子扑住，不安分的手灵活的开腰际，腋下，胸前轻轻地挠着。  
　　“哈哈哈不许跑！”刚一把抱住光一的腰，毫不留情的上下其手。  
　　而光一已经笑得连话都说不出来，只是伸着手想要把刚扒开，却怎么也抓不住刚动来动去的手。  
　　“救命……哈，啊……刚停下。”  
　　看着光一已经有点崩坏的样子，刚更加停不下来了，乐此不疲地骚着光一的身体，两人笑闹在一团，刚追在光一身后，光一笑着转过身想要推开刚，却不留神被刚扑倒在了床上，两人躺在床上还是没有停下动作，光一被刚戏弄的笑的上气不接下气，“真的……哈哈，刚，肚子疼哈哈哈……”  
　　刚看着光一像受惊的猫一样炸毛，脸上不自觉的也挂着灿烂的笑容，他一下子跨在光一的身上，彻底的从上往下挠着光一的痒痒。  
　　偌大的家里回荡着两人的笑声，这是这里第一次热闹到如此地步。  
　　直到光一真的笑得眼泪都顺着脸颊流下来的时候，刚才放缓了手上的动作，动作一慢，光一立刻紧紧的护着自己，生怕刚再作乱。像是担心刚在随便动手，还没来得及收起脸上的笑意，光一就立刻紧紧的抓住刚的手，防止他再次作案。  
　　刚对上光一残留着笑意和水光的眸子，才发现两人已经双双在床上，而且自己正跨坐在光一的身上，脸轰的一下红透了。有些不好意思的看向光一，却发现光一还带着水光的眼睛紧紧的看着自己，然后一阵天旋地转，自己被光一按倒了床上，两人的位置瞬间交换。他们已经贴的如此之近，刚感觉到光一温热的喘息扑在自己的脸上，“抓住你了。”光一在刚的耳边用气声说着，氤氲的双眼凝视着刚，两人脸上都还带着笑，他们看着对方，笑意又泛滥起来。  
　　他看着眼前光一放大的面孔，因为刚才的动作光一的脸颊也难得的染上了潮红，刚抬手拨了拨光一垂下的刘海，擦了擦光一眼角的泪痕，“你看，这不就哭了。”，他抬手，舔干自己指尖的泪水，看到光一的喉结上下滑动了一下，眼神深幽。刚笑着抬首吻上了他的额头。  
　　  
　　他的唇才刚刚离开光一的额头，光一就迫不及待的吻了上了刚的唇，身后是柔软的床铺，身前是压着自己的光一，一切发生的是那么顺利成章。他们都有些迫不及待的除去对方身上的衣物，刚吻上光一的嘴角，却被光一热切的吻住，唇舌交缠，光一的手抚上刚光滑的胸膛，揉捏着胸前的两点，唇顺着刚的耳朵，脸颊，脖颈，然后轻轻的噬咬着他的喉结。“唔……”刚呻吟的喉结震动着，让光一忍不住想要用力的咬一口，让他发出更多的声音，但是他舍不得，他连让刚疼一下都舍不得，所以他只能用力的吸吮着刚的喉结、锁骨、胸前，留下一个又一个红色的印记。  
　　刚被吻全身发软，只能伸手抓着光一，发出一连串粘腻的呻吟，下身早就有了反应，他感觉到光一顺着越吻越往下，直到……  
　　“啊……”刚的手用力抓着床单，忍不住想要挺身，光一舐舔着他的下身，没有完全含进去，却上下舔弄着，还侧过头舔吻着两边的圆球，细软的发梢掠过刚的大腿，他觉得有些痒，刚刚想要后退一些，却被光一一把抓住。  
　　快感从下身不断袭来，刚甚至没有注意到光一什么时候拿出了润滑，只知道股间一一凉，然后光一的手指就滑了进来。  
　　“嗯……”并没有疼痛，而是异物感，刚努力的让自己放松，刚刚有点适应了，光一却立即又进来一指，另一只手上下套弄着刚的分身，还侧首吻上刚的大腿。  
　　快感不断的向着刚袭来，他低头看了眼光一，却差点被眼前的画面刺激的直接射出来，光一的眼眶因为情欲而发红，却在舔吻着自己的腿……  
　　“啊……光一……啊……”刚忍不住呻吟出来，却不知道自己在说些什么。  
　　光一在他后穴抽插的手突然停下来，刚睁开眼睛看着他，却看到光一直起身子，跪立在床上，刚红着脸瞅着光一胯下的挺立，偷偷想到，“和人类的构造也差不多嘛。”  
　　谁知听到了光一危险的一声“嗯？”，他才察觉到自己好像把心里正在想的事情给说出来了，还没有来的及捂上自己的嘴，就直接被光一拉开了双腿，直接进入了刚刚被充分扩张的地方。  
　　“唔！”疼痛无可避免的传来，刚伸手打上光一，“你太大了啊！”  
　　光一似乎是笑了，他听到好听的低音在耳畔响起，还没有来的及适应，便缓慢的抽插起来。  
　　充分的润滑让淫靡的水声在室内响起，室内回响着光一的低喘和啪啪的响声。  
　　光一俯下身吻上刚的唇，咽下了刚一连串的呻吟，手按摩着刚身前的两点，感觉到刚的身体一点一点的变的柔软，便立刻加大了冲撞的力度，“光一慢、慢点……啊啊……”话还没有说完，就感觉到光一冲撞上了某个地方，快感向触电一样从尾椎蔓延开来，“啊……那里不行 ……”刚一下子大声的喊了出来。  
　　而光一却像没有听见一样，侧首吻了吻刚的耳根，便对着那个地方大力的顶弄着。  
　　快感几乎占领了刚的神智，感觉到光一重新拉开自己的腿，往身边压去，“喜欢吗？”声音低沉温柔，而身体却重复着完全相反的激烈动作，刚早就说不出话来，只有破碎的呻吟在每次被顶弄的时候溢出，生理性的泪水从刚的眼角溢出，明亮的眼睛早就蒙上了水光，却紧紧的看着光一。光一被刚温暖的体内包裹的几乎疯狂，他只想用力埋在刚的体内，深一点，更深一点，怎么都要不够，他抬眼看向刚，却发现刚用那双水润的眼睛看向自己，仅有的最后一点理智也消失殆尽，想要这个人的全部，想要他的声音，想要他哭出来……光一不自觉的加快着速度，水声愈发的大了，湿哒哒的打湿了两人的连接处的，除了润滑还有刚体内流出的液体，被光一一下一下的带出来又狠狠地撞回去，小穴下意识的抗拒着光一的动作，却反而收缩的更紧，刚的唇瓣微张，来不及吞咽唾液从嘴角溢出，只能紧紧的抓着光一，承受着他剧烈的侵略。  
　　“啊……不行了……不要了……”刚呻吟着，话语染上了哭腔，直到光一抱着自己释放出来的时候，他才发现自己不知道什么时候已经射了，小腹上一片白浊。  
　　光一捋了捋刚被汗水打湿的刘海，吻了吻刚的额头，刚闭上眼，喘着气，脸颊绯红。光一看在眼里，心里满满的全是欢喜，他不知道怎么样才能表达出自己内心胀满的喜悦，只能一下下的轻吻着刚，轻盈的吻落在刚的面颊、眼睑、眉梢，刚低声笑了出来，勾过光一的头吻上了他的唇，唇舌再次交缠，温热的气息早就分不清彼此，直到……  
　　“光一桑。”刚退了退，啄了下光一的鼻尖。  
　　“嗯？”光一的声音还带着情欲的慵懒而有些低哑。  
　　“我可没有体力再来一次了。”刚感觉到光一的下身又抵着自己。  
　　“……”光一的脸颊更红了一些，他二话不说起身，一把抱起刚。“一起去洗澡。”  
　　“欸？？不要啊，我自己去，你才不会只帮我……”  
　　声音就消失在了浴室门内，淋浴的水声响起，过了一会儿，其他的声音，隐约从门缝里传了出来。  
　　听起来好像是，刚又哭了。

 

完

【修改】  
两人刚在一起的时候：刚不敢问光一为什么突然决定和自己在一起，潜意识觉得光一总是会离开自己，把东西堆在光一那边是想让两人更多的交集

光一想一起死的时候：刚想让光一活着，但是他想到了【回忆杀里的部分，被单独留下的】  
纠结很久还是同意了

 

【原本的设定】  
这个种族的时间是停止的，直到他们遇到命定之人之后他们的时间才会重新开始流动。

 

后记

 

天野和光一是两个正面的例子吧，天野是一直沉浸在自己的艺术世界里，已经和时间的概念没有关系了。而光一，一开始我也没有一个具体的想法，只是写着写着就觉得，大概光一已经厌倦了吧？然而光一却还在继续做着研究，屋子里堆满了文献。  
关于光一为什么没有被人们知晓也没有成为很厉害的教授什么的，是因为光一每过25年就要更换一个身份，不可能以同一个身份在同一个地方的学术圈子里待得太久，万一发表了很不得了的东西被记录了长相只会给自己带来麻烦，而且光一享受的主要是研究带来的挑战和快乐吧【强行解释23333

 

前一阵子心血来潮想写虐文，结果我朋友跟我说：“你喜欢的虐点不是虐点，只是单纯的变态而已。不要侮辱虐这个词好吗？”  
表示不服的我转头跟另一个朋友哭诉，结果她居然一脸：的确啊，就是这样没错啊~的表情

竟无法反驳

哭


End file.
